Show No Fear
by Feral Geek
Summary: This fanfic revolves around two original characters, one human and one wraith. This fic contains interspecies romance, and my futile attempt at describing possible Wraith society. Please Review, thank you.
1. Not So Different After All

Author: Feral Geek  
Title: Show No Fear  
Chapter One: Not so Different.  
Summary: The product of an insane mind, and a 3-am drawing, romantic pairing between a human and a wraith.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, Stargate owns me, all I own are the human and the wraith featured in this story as they are figments of my deluded imagination.  
Please Review.  
-----

Her luck never failed to be poor.

The first time she went off-world was while she was a member of the SGC, going to tend to the wounded when Jaffa had attacked.

Things often happened, as they always did, and they made her shy of leaving base. But this was Atlantis and the temptation of stepping through the gate was too much for her to bear.

Just a routine survey, going to trade with one of their allies on a world that had escaped the culling of the Wraith for quite some time.

It was bound to happen soon, and they were doing all they could to help the people prepare.

The assistance was a little late; the sound of the activating Stargate reached their ears soon after arrival, accompanied by the sharp whine of Darts, the buzzing growing to a fevered pitch as they flew overhead, culling beams scooping up frightened villagers as they fled.

Figures, was all that she thought as she gazed up at one of the small Wraith crafts, a look of awe on her face.

That was soon disrupted as her current team leader ordered her to accompany the remaining villagers to the hiding place of old. People surged around her, knocking her about, eventually pressing her against a tree as she tried to avoid the panicked natives.

It was over in a few seconds, and she slumped against the bark of the tree, eyes closed, head tilted up. A bit of dirt smudged her face from where she had tripped; the shaggily cut blondish hair in a state of disarray, and her glasses were nowhere to be seen.

"Safe," the word left her lips like a sigh, only to be met with a soft, rather amused snort. Her eyes snapped open, the pale blue orbs snapping on the first thing she saw.

Not that she could miss him of course, how could she?

He stood but a few feet away, shoulders slightly hunched, head bowed as he stared down at her with cat-like yellow eyes, something akin to a smile on his face, only more vicious, deadly. A low laugh escaped his lips as he studied his prey, and all she could do was watch, the nine-mil strapped to her thigh forgotten as she watched, only able to stare.

If his speed startled her, she gave no sign.

One thing she had learned growing up…never show fear…fear was weakness…weakness was death. Instead she merely tilted her head up and studied his face, her natural curiosity coming into play.

Rather shocked by the lack of response, fear, hatred…anything, the male snarled at her, sharp teeth inches away from her face.

This brought a response, albeit not one expected.

Instead of cowering like a frightened child, she snarled back, suddenly mimicking the Wraith's posture and expression, right hand slamming into his chest, hitting the place where Wraith placed there hands to feed.

Of course, she barley moved his body, and her hand stung from where it hit the metallic part of his armor. A few strands of the white dreadlocked hair was trapped beneath her hand.

His expression changed slightly, the maniac grin becoming slightly softer, as though amused by her reaction. Yet it dropped from his face at her words, "We are not so very different…are we?"

A sneer pulled his lips, "Enough games." And his hand lifted, prepared to slam down on her chest and suck out her life. It was stopped by her other hand, her palm pressing against his, not finding the feel of the feeding slit revolting at all, "Are we?" she pressed.

The sound of gunfire and tramping feet sounded close, the rest of the team and villagers returning. An annoyed huff escaped his lips, head turning to the approaching danger before looking back at the woman, eyes narrowed.

Silence.

He left, and she slumped against her tree, remaining there until she was found.

They would meet again…eventually.

-TBC-


	2. Recollect

Title: Show No Fear

Chapter Two: Recollect

Author: Feral Geek

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, Stargate owns me, however the doctor and wraith in this story are mine, and I use them often.

Summary: HumanxWraith pariring, be afraid, interspecies roamce shall abound in later chapters, not beta-read because if I don't post things fast, I forget about them >.

ONWARDS!

---

The sound of her team approached, voices rising above the rustle of moving leaves as they called her name. Pausing slightly as they waited for some reply before moving on again.  
Once the noise grew close she responded with a single word ¡°Here.¡± Rather quiet as her head tilted towards them, watching.  
As they spotted her, expressions ranged from relief to annoyance, and one of them began to berate her for getting separated from the natives, it had been her responsibility to see them safely to their hideaway, which she hadn't done. She said nothing as he spoke, eyes fixed on him, watching blankly.  
Soon enough he would realize she was not listening, and the group would head back to the gate and Atlantis.  
Once through everything was standard procedure, to the infirmary for a check-up, then to a de-briefing with Doctor Weir.  
Once in the infirmary her companion began to berate her, the sharp tone of his voice becoming like a gnat in her ear as she watched him pace back and forth, barley paying any attention as Beckett checked her over, contemplating the events of the day.  
Things came in flashes, the startled natives dropping their things and fleeing the village as the gate opened to admit the darts, flashes of things laying strewn about, chaotic as the leader of her temporary team shoved her in the direction of the people, orders falling silent on her ears as she watched a dart fly overhead. The milling about in the forest, the press of bodies and the sudden urge she felt, a tightening in her chest to get away from them.  
The rough bark of the tree.  
The intense gaze of her would-be hunter, the rough texture of armor beneath her hands, and the wave of calm that swept through her, bringing her back to her childhood.  
Fear is weakness.  
Weakness brings pain.  
Show. No. Fear.  
A mantra she had repeated in her head as a child.  
The world snapped back into focus, Carson lightly patting her, telling her to get some rest, Adrienne had work tomorrow, morning shift in the infirmary. She smiled and slid from the cot, legs feeling like jelly as she nodded and waited for her team to pass examination.  
She had to go back.  
Not to that planet, just off world, despite the danger there was a strange sense of exhilaration  
She would speak to Doctor Weir after the de-briefing, the infirmary staff was full, and she could still attend to her duties, be on call incase of any trauma cases that needed her attention.  
She would be of so much more use on an out going team, she could work with their allies…those that had less advanced medical care, help them advance themselves, and gain new methods of treatment for themselves in the process.  
When Weir agreed, Adrienne nearly fell over from shock, she hadn't expected a yes, and as the expedition leader explained things, the words barley registered in her mind.  
She would have to talk to Carson, he was in charge of her field after-all.  
That was a simple matter, and he agreed readily, glad that the young woman would have something to do, asking if she could obtain samples...wraith, human, any new medicines she should come across.  
Adrienne nodded, smiling as she thanked the good doctor and headed for the mess hall, food to eat and then to rest, she had to work in the morning, and there was another mission soon.


	3. You Don't Scare Me

Title: Show No Fear

Chapter Three: You Don't Scare Me

Author: Feral Geek

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, Stargate owns me, however the doctor and wraith in this story are mine, and I use them often.

Summary: HumanxWraith pariring, be afraid, interspecies roamce shall abound in later chapters, not beta-read because if I don't post things fast, I forget about them >.

ONWARDS!

---

Two weeks later, and she was gearing up for a mission, stomach in a knot as she arrived to the briefing. Just a short trip to an allied planet for trade, and Adrienne was to accompany her new team off-world for the first time. The people of that planet has a rather advanced form of herbal medicine, and many of the plants that Atlantis traded for has useful properties, so in exchange for her knowledge of extreme surgery, they would explain their methods.

The young doctor listened attentively as Dr. Weir spoke, asking a few questions, but she understood most everything. It was over quickly, and the group made there way to the gateroom to depart. They took no puddlejumper, as the main city was not far from the gate. However they did take extra rounds of ammunition, as well as a few stunners they had commandeered from dead or unconscious wraith, protection should they encounter any enemies, or wraith who often culled this planet. However with the gate nearby, escape to Atlantis should prove easy.

On the topic of the gate…Adrienne could see why some people said it was like 'a ring of standing water.' Slowly one hand extended, touching the blue energy of the wormhole, it even felt like water, cold and smooth to the touch. She did not step though, just feeling the gate until one of the soldiers, a USMC sniper glanced at her, grinning at her actions, "C'mon Peterson." He said, lightly nudging her. He paused and adjusted his grip on the P-90 before continuing, lowered voice causing his accent to thicken "I head this planet has 'almost chocolate'" The pair had become fast friends, Adrienne taking a quick liking to the gun-toting southerner, who learned early on about her slight addiction to chocolate, bringing her a piece of his stash after she had gotten in a major fight with a friend, trying to cheer her up. She just rolled her eyes and stepped though the gate to join the rest of the team.

They had already spread out, and she was met with the sound of gunfire, the sound of fighting…a small party of Wraith had attacked them. However it looked as though the Lanteans were winning, as a few of the Wraith lay on the grass, either unconscious or dead.

You again!

Startled by the appearance of what she had come to call 'her Wraith', and even more startled by the fact that she didn't want him killed, instead she wanted to draw him away from the fight...perhaps if she tried, she could learn something about the Wraith.

She was positive they were not as bad as everyone painted them.

They had to eat...

She blinked, startled by her own thinking, however she dropped the subject as she fired at him, the wounds healing over, but getting his attention. This done, she made a beeline for the trees that lined the clearing, whirling around once they were away from the fighting, one hand resting on the stunner she had been told to carry.

"Before you try to intimidate me...you should know that I am not afraid of you."

That was a lie, and she knew it.

She was scared.

Very, very scared.

But the thought of gaining new knowledge tempted her.

Her curiosity would be her undoing.

She had the sneaking suspicion that he knew it too, because the only reaction was an arched brow, and a low, smooth chuckle.  
"Why do you say that?"

His voice made her spine tingle, slightly raspy and low, frightening but strangely appealing.

She paused, contemplating the answer, before replying with complete honesty, "Because I am not afraid of death."

That was how it was in her mind, she was food to him, something to kill and eat, and death held now power over her.

She was not afraid of death, but she was afraid of living while he killed her...of him not killing her should he choose to feed.

Adrienne had heard much about the feedings, about what happened should the victim be left alive.

He started forward, and instinctively the stunner went up, one shot and he was down.

She edged closer.

He was down, and hopefully would be for a bit of time.

The young woman shook her head and sighed,

"Beckett will want samples..." she muttered, dropping her pack on the ground and pulling out the kit.

Blood first.

She posed hesitantly above the prone body, studying him.

He looked almost...but not quite...human.

On a sudden impulse, she reached out and lightly touched his arm, the bared skin felt just like hers, a bit warm and dry. "Hn..." carefully she put the hypodermic needle down beside her, and lifted one of his hands, turning it over to look at his palm. For a moment she pressed her own against it, same basic shape, only his was larger.

And there was the feeding slit.

That was the next area of interest; she had felt it, like a wide cut only whole.

She thought it would feel strange, repulsive as it touched her skin, but it didn't...only strange.

So absorbed in her examination of the hand that she didn't notice the slight movement in the other, a slight twitching of fingers that said he was beginning to re-gain motion.

She put the arm down, and continued to watched the Wraith.

She thought the most noticeable difference would be their faces...and skin tone perhaps, where she was a light almost cream color, he carried an almost blue-green color.

"Fascinating."

The word left her lips accompanied by a smile as she reached out, lightly tilting his head up. Wondering if any Wraith had hair color like humans, browns and blonde. She knew that there was white hair, black and red; did it change after a certain age?

Another point of interest were the facial slits-perhaps they served some purpose, yet she had no chance to ponder this question, as only a few seconds as her hand lightly pressed against his cheek, the wide yellow eyes flared open.


	4. Untitled

Title: Show No Fear

Chapter Four: Untitled

Author: Feral Geek

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, Stargate owns me, however the doctor and wraith in this story are mine, and I use them often.

Summary: HumanxWraith pariring, be afraid, interspecies roamce shall abound in later chapters, not beta-read because if I don't post things fast, I forget about them >. 

ONWARDS!

---

The eyes narrowed, cat-like pupils dilating then contracting as they met her own. For a second she wondered at how strange they must look, a male wraith sprawled out upon the grass, and a human female kneeling beside him lightly cupping his face in her hand.

A short laugh forced its way from her suddenly constricted chest.

She couldn't breathe.

Couldn't move.

All she could do was stare, eyes wide, trembling violently as she waited, her false sense of courage gone as she tried to breathe and think.

But he wasn't moving either; yellow eyes locked on her grey ones, as though waiting for a response.

He spoke, finally "What are you doing?"

The words came slowly, a trace of surprise in his voice as he waited for a response, watching her reaction.

"I-I." she swallowed, throat dry, "I was..."

And suddenly she could move again, hand snapping away from his face as she nearly fell over, scrambling to her feet, glaring down at the Wraith as she backed away slowly, her lips pressed in a firm line. Her hand was now wrapped around the stunner as he made to get up, "Stay back." Her voice was sharp, a bit higher than normal.

"If I'm not mistaken...you are the one who was touching me." The tone was mocking as he stared at the woman, lip curled slightly, showing a hint of the sharp teeth. Just the sight of those teeth and she forgot her fear, curiosity overtaking her again as she began to think.

Predators use their teeth to hunt, to make eating easier, Wraith fed though their hands...why did they even have mouths, let alone teeth?

Suddenly, part of an old story popped into mind;

'Grandma! What big teeth you have!'

'All the better to eat you with, my dear.'

Had this been any other time, she would have burst out laughing. However now was not the time, "Shut up." She muttered, and the stunner swung up.

She would not kill him.

"Just stay back."

He sneered, and continued to move closer, as though knowing she didn't want to hurt him.

She stunned him, twice.

Once again she moved in, "Okay." She told herself, "Samples...no playing around this time." She did exactly that, moving quickly to take the samples.

However that wasn't all she took with her, one of the leather wrist-guards, which she placed in her pack before leaving.

Next time, she told herself, she would have to bring along one of those stickers that said 'Be Nice to Me, I Just Gave Blood.'

Adrienne shook her head, and met up with her team around the gate, all of them were fine, just a bit bruised, so they chose to go on with their mission.

After her encounter with her Wraith, working with the crotchety old medicine woman was enjoyable.

At least the old one didn't suck the life out of the people around her...well...not literally.

The group left the world about six hours later, laden with supplies and new intel.

Back on Atlantis, she handed over her samples, not only from her Wraith, but from a number of plants and serums she had been shown while on the world.

Nothing was mentioned of her private encounter, just that the team had encountered Wraith off-world.

The next day, she removed the bit of leather from its hiding place within her bag, running her hands over the material.

It was much smoother than the leather made by humans, with padding inside to keep it from chafing the skin.

Idly she slipped it on, but it was too big, so she removed it, and placed it beneath her pillow before changing into her work clothes and heading to the infirmary for her first shift.


	5. Sanctuary

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek

Summary: Human and Wraith meet offworld, romance develops.

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate, stargate owns me, however Adrienne and the yet-to-be-named-wraith are mine...I need help naming him . -not good at names-

Chapter Five: Sanctuary

A few days later, and Adrienne was back on that planet. Earlier in the Day she had been assisting the aging healer with a young man who had been mauled by the planet's equivalent of a bear.

Under normal circumstances the boy could have died from blood-loss, or at least lost a limb, which he nearly had.

Yet while unexpected, the operation was a success.

That could only be expected, as Adrienne not only specialized in toxins, but in trauma surgery, thus she had managed to put him back together, and after a good rehabilitation period, he should regain full function of his limbs. After this, the team was invited to stay the night.

They graciously accepted.

At the moment she sat alone by a lake, perched atop a flat boulder, staring out at the crystal waters and the twin moons they reflected, full and gleaming beautifully.

It was so peaceful.

The sounds of the celebration sounded in the distance, the smell of food wafting closer with the breeze. Had she still been hungry, she would have joined in the festivities, and in truth she had seriously contemplated joining them. However the allure of the water and the feeling of peace had lured her to this place.

"I believe you have something for me." The voice was rough, slightly slurred startling in her ear, and she nearly fell off her rock as she turned to face the speaker.

One o the men from the village, she had felt his eyes on her earlier in the day.

"What do you want?" her voice was cool, contradicting the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Somehow this man, with the leering smile and gleaming eyes was far scarier than her Wraith.

"You know exactly what I want." One arm snaked out and grasped her wrist, blunt nails digging into the soft leather of her stolen wrist-brace. She had figured out how to tighten the material the night before, and if any of her companions noticed her wearing it, they said nothing.

She tried to pull back, and was met by mocking laughter, putrid breath on her neck…hands…touching.

Touching!

Her skin crawled, and her next reactions was a sharp backhanded slap, leaving him in a bit of a daze, long enough for her to pull free and bolt, seeking refuge in the surrounding forest.

Adrienne had no clue as the where she was going as the dark shapes of leaves flew past her, branches snagging her shirt and arms, all she could think of was run.

Run like she had run years before, and hide from the sound of her pursuer, drunken laughter reaching her ears, although faint.

One of the few things she was afraid of.

The reason she had taught herself to not be afraid, to show nothing.

She sought refuge in the first place she found, a downed Wraith 'Dart', covered in soot and blackened in places, gouges in the sleek sides from what had to be a rough fall from the sky.

As she curled up in the cockpit, she began to relax, quietly talking to herself, reminding herself that she could take care of herself now, there was no need to hide, she could fight back.

Once relatively calm, but still rather shaky, she stood and jumped from the craft, landing softly upon the grass. She stretched out as she stood fully, nearly smacking right into someone.

She didn't even look up as her hands slammed into the hard chest, as though to push the person away.

However the feeling of smooth leather beneath her hands made her look up.

"Oops."

It was a Wraith.

Not her Wraith, this Wraith dressed more in the manner of the one that had been nicknamed 'Steve'.

Her Wraith wore brown leather, worn and a bit ragged on the edges, with metal armor over it.

Adrienne took a step back, "Sorry 'bout that." She said easily, glancing about for means of escape. The Dart was behind her, no way to run, the sides were open and the advancing Wraith had her fixed with a rather hungry look, blocking off the front.

As her back touched the hull of the small ship, her looked away, eyes closed, waiting.

Nothing happened.

Slowly she opened her eyes, and looked back over.

"I thought you weren't afraid." An almost familiar voice whispered in her ear.

She nearly hugged him.

Instead she settled for two words, "Fuck you."

He raised an eyebrow at that, "Is that really any way to thank me?" he asked slowly, voice mocking as he stepped closer, "I just kept him from feeding off of you."

Adrienne adopted a sweet smile and closed the small gap between them, "My hero." She sighed, an imitation of the traditional damsel in distress upon meeting her knight in shining armor.

Not that he was much of a knight in shining armor…

But still.

She stood on tiptoe, having to place a hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she planted a light kiss on his cheek, then released him, laughed, and walked away.

The Wraith just stood there, startled as she made her way back to the village.

They would meet again, he knew it, but she didn't.

That tracking device embedded in the leather brace she had stolen would assure that.


	6. Contemplate

Chapter Six: Contemplate

Adrienne spent the next part of the night with her team, huddled close together by a fire, speaking in low voices.

She reported what she had found in the forest, the downed dart and its pilot, evading any questions that had to do with what she was doing out there alone.

Eventually a few of them went out to examine the ship, and the aged body of its pilot, who had been 'wraithed' as some had begun to call it…fed upon and killed. She hadn't bothered to look down at the body of her would be attacker, only knowing that he was dead, she was safe…not to mention quite confused.

However she chose not to reflect on the events, she was alive, he was dead, end of story, she should be glad that it wasn't the other way around.

In the distance, she could hear the gate activate, much of the festivities halting as people turned to look. However they could see nothing, just a watery blue glow over the hill, which shut off abruptly...someone must have left the world.

The people looked at one another, and slowly things resumed, Adrienne eventually being dragged to her feet, urged to take part in the celebration by her teammates.

Surprisingly enough, she had fun that night.

---

He watched in silence, studying the insignificant energy blip that moved about on the screen.

The Wraith he had killed came from an enemy Hive, scouting out the planet as a possible food source, a scout from a weak Hive that was trying to gain a better position by taking on his.

Pure idiocy.

He had already been on the planet, locating areas with concentrated populations of humans, thus the task was given to him, eliminate the scout.

Not that the rival Hive was a threat, far from it, their Queen was weak and young without experience, a fool to think her Hive had any chance.

He had not hesitated to complete his orders, he was a soldier, thus higher in the Hive caste system, but he was young and in the lower ranks. To be given an assignment by the Queen was an honor; normally such a task would have been given to one with more experience, who could be trusted.

The human female had nothing to do with it.

She confused him.

Every human he interacted with were afraid of him, he could see in their eyes, in the cowering posture.  
Even as they struggled and screamed defiance, trying to fight the inevitable, they were afraid.

However he saw nothing in her eyes, no matter how hard he tried to get a reaction, those wide grey orbs held no fear, either a cool emptiness, anger, or mocking humor.

But he had seen something while watching the scout advance, pinning her to the hull of his ship, about to feed.

Head turned away, refusing to look at him.

Trying to keep a relaxed pose, but the panic evident in the flutter of her chest as she fought to breathe.

If he hadn't been searching for something, he would have thought she felt nothing.

An angry hiss escaped his lips, eyes narrowing as he continued to watch the small dot that represented her.

She was infuriating.

Confusing, irritating, and alluring all at the same time.

Once someone had told him he would have made a good scientist, he wanted to know things.

Perhaps they had been right in that respect.

Because he wanted to know why she showed him no fear, and why she continued to mock him.

He scowled as the dot finally stopped moving, and he shut the screen down before stalking from the room, thinking as he made his way along the web-like pathways in the central area of the Hive, trying to ignore the few thoughts that kept floating in the back of his head.

She would make a good mate…if she were Wraith.

---

Adrienne dreamed, the events of the night playing out in her mind, warping into different scenarios that forced themselves into her mind's eye.

Being caught by the drunken villager.

Fed upon by the strange Wraith.

Her Wraith…killing her, draining her life.

Upon her waking, most of them escaped her thoughts, no matter how she tried to hold onto them, trying to remember as they slipped though her grasp.

However the last one stayed in her mind, distracting her though out their trip back to Atlantis, in her mind during the post mission check-up, and the briefing, her rather distracted expression catching the attention of her teammates, who chalked it up to exhaustion, and escorted her to her room.

She didn't sleep, despite the temptation to do so, the soft pillow and mattress beneath her, the warmth of the blanket, so tempting. She lay awake, disturbed by her dream, remembering it, trying to analyze it.

It meant nothing of course.

It was nothing, just her subconscious.

The moment she told her-self that she regretted it, because the next thing that hit her mind was that she subconsciously wanted to fuck a wraith.

And that was most defiantly not true.

Although…

Her eyes widened as a few of the images from the dream resurfaced, and she groaned loudly, pressing her face into the pillow.

Sometimes she just hated her brain.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

She shifted uncomfortably on the grass, detached as she watched her hands work, blood staining the dirt around her, the flesh of her arms, and the BDUs the soldier wore.  
A med-team was out tonight, an unexpected call from an off-world team who required immediate assistance; members were injured and couldn't be moved to the gate.

Like most of the members of the med-team, she had been sleeping when the call came through, and had barley enough time to grab her supplies and a vest before being rushed though the gate.

It reminded her of the SGC, there had been times when she had gone though the gate in her pajamas, entering a forest to deal with a patient downed by an angry native, or blast from a staff-weapon.

Adrienne would have preferred to work with an injury from a staff-weapon…the energy blast would cauterize a wound, making it easier to clean and treat.

As she worked, the only thing she could be thankful for was that the Wraith weren't attacking.

SGA teams had been encountering the Wraith more often, much of the time having to retreat back though the gate, ill-prepared for combat.

Her own team always seemed to meet them at the most inopportune time.

She sighed softly and focused on the task at hand, somehow the sight of exposed and pulsing organs having no effect on her at all, while one of her assistants blanched and looked away.

This one would be buried on the mainland.

There was no emotion as she gathered weapons and handed them off, they would be needed, supplies were low, and even with assistance from Earth, there was rationing of bullets.

She looked away as she stood, stumbling on feet that had gone numb, there would be time to mourn later, now was time to move on.

A vague suspicion nagged at the back of her mind, the people of this planet had seemed so peaceful…

She would never know the truth.

Most of the races in the Pegasus Galaxy feared the Wraith, many of those held a grudging respect for them.

Still others worshiped them as Gods.

The people of Atlantis had encountered these people before, and had marked off those worlds as dangerous, they would make attempts at trade, but there could be no alliance, no trust there.

However they didn't think that some of these people could be bought off.

They hadn't expected it.

In exchanged for the safety of their people…a promise which would not be honored, the people of this world would cause a distraction, some incident which would draw the attention of the Lanteans long enough for the Wraith to move in from their hiding place, just out of the long range sensors.

Oh the teams would be re-called, and it would take time for the Hive to reach the hidden city, but hopefully the Lanteans would be caught off-guard, un-prepared for the attack.

Doctor Zelenka was the first to notice the Hive ship on their perimeter as he worked near the sensors' console, repairing a piece of delicate equipment that a clumsy gate-tech had spilled coffee on.

It didn't take long for McKay to confirm it, and Weir was already sending orders though the gate, re-calling teams.

Adrienne's med-team was one of the first on a short list to be recalled, the victims of the attack being practically dragged back to the gate, kept in the infirmary.

'All non-essential personnel are to report to the gateroom, immediately.' Weir's voice cut sharply though her ear-piece, people were being sent to a safe site off world, jumpers were already heading to the mainland to transport the Athosians to the same place.

There was a mingled sense of relief and fear as Adrienne realized that she would not be sent to the Alpha-Site. She would be needed her in the infirmary should there be injuries.

And there would be.

She shook her head, heading to the infirmary to wash the blood from her arms; there would be no point in trying to remove it from her shirt or pants, she would have to get a new pair when all of this was over, the blood seemed to flow off her arm-band.

Once finished cleaning up, she tied her hair back and reported to Doctor Beckett, who sent her to Colonel Sheppard; she might be stationed in one of the jumpers as she had been learning how to fly one.

No.

She was sent back; a gun pressed in hand, which she stared at in disbelief.

She couldn't hit the broad-side of a barn and would likely injure one of their own, should their defenses be breached and the Wraith enter the city.

This was explained, and she was told the keep it…just in case, and a combat knife was given to her.

No complaints there, while she had no skill with projectile weapons, she could fight hand-to-hand.

She went back to the infirmary and began to help the preparations.


	8. Kiss

A/N: wow…eight chapters…this is the longest fan-fic I have ever written, and I want to thank my reviewers.

The comments you send are what makes me keep writing.

Plus yer giving me the warm-fuzzies!

:P If anyone has any questions or ideas for the fic, please drop me a review! I will be sure to answer them in a A/N in the next chappie.

Well…that's my note…

3 'amie

---

Chapter Eight:

The Hive ship was only about five hours away, but there were smaller pieces breaking away from the whole, heading for Atlantis at a much faster speed than the Hive.

Darts.

The first wave.

There was no point in putting up a cloak, the Wraith already knew where they were, and all the power they could spare was needed for the city's shield.

All non-essential personnel were at the Alpha-Site along with the Athosians, the remainder of the people rushed about, doing the tasks normally spread out among at least four people.

Teams of two were in each jumper, waiting for orders to fly out and meet the enemy.

Plans of action were being discussed, armed marines were being sent to open areas of the city, laden with ammunition in the hopes that they could either shoot down a few of the Darts, or eliminate any Wraith that made it inside.

The remaining members of the infirmary staff were being given cans of the aerosol version of the retrovirus, transporting them to locations indicated by the scientists, all of them equipped with a remote activation device. Should things grow out of control, they could activate the cans and spread the virus though the city, eliminating the threat.

Temporarily at least.

Should all other plans of action fail…they would sink the city, and lock the Earth address out of the DHD.

The Wraith would never get to Earth if it could be helped.

The Hive was three hours away, and the Darts were nearly to the city.

Adrienne paced the halls nervously; she would be called to the infirmary or the gateroom should she be needed.

Eventually she ran across a group of marines stationed on one of the balconies. She joined them wordlessly, feeling terribly out of place; a young doctor equipped with a Beretta and a combat knife, clad in a pair of bloodstained khaki pants, a tank-top, and a bullet-proof vest, a kid in a costume, full of false courage and hope, surrounded by professionals.

She would have left but the need for human contact was too great, and as she watched them, there was a sinking feeling in her stomach accompanied by the sharp, burning prick of tears.

Her head bowed, and she leaned against the wall, allowed hot tears to streak down her face as the sharp whine of the attacking Darts reached her ears.

She lifted her head, tracking the sleek craft with her eyes as it flew overhead, a mingled sense of hatred and awe.

Awe at the alien beauty of the Dart, and hatred of its pilot, the cause of her sorrow…the enemy that would kill those she had grown close to.

Someone pushed her lightly, sending her back inside, her feet unconsciously carrying her into the bowels of the city, the lower levels that hovered just above the water.

She almost fell out of her body, feeling as though she were a silent observer, as thought what moved her limbs wasn't really her, but something else.

It was that feeling she got when she saw a friend heading into the infirmary, that same loss of emotion.

She felt it as she headed back to the gateroom, angry yelling cutting into her comm.-link as people rushed to keep the failing shield up.

_Shield at twenty percent_

She shook herself, blinking away the haze as her pace quickened the sound of gunfire in the distance; she was now able to hear the yelling of orders without her link.

Atlantis had been breached.

Adrienne skidded into the gateroom, looking around, there were few raised voices here, the scientists working in quiet, concentrating on what they had to do, but when they spoke there was tightness in the words.

It felt chaotic.

She wasn't needed here, so with the affirmative nod of her superior, she changed her grip on the combat knife, and slunk out of the room, moving down the halls, listening keenly to the words that came though her comm link, eventually having to turn it off, instead turning her ear to the halls.

For the most part she could hear the sound of combat in the distance, and the light patter of her feet against the cool floor.

But soon a new sound reached her ears, the heavy tread of booted feet.

She paused, Adrienne could hear only one person walking; their step hurried, and as the person drew closer Adrienne began to pick up clues.

The soft creak of leather, one person, the soft growl that now reached her ears.

Wraith.

Adrienne told her feet to move, if she could find a place to hide until the threat had passed.

NO.

The word rang sharply in her mind as she berated herself; she hid from nothing and no one.

Silently she adjusted her stance, her grip on the hit of her knife shifting; pausing to admire the metal in the light as her other hand strayed to the Beretta strapped to her thigh.

As the Wraith rounded the corner, she almost burst out laughing.

"We have to stop meeting like this." she murmured, a crooked grin on her face.

"You can thank yourself for that." was the reply, a vicious smile twisting the Wraith's lips as he stalked closer.

She could feel the heat of his body on her skin, warming her.

"What do you mean?" the words were sharp, eyes narrowed as she drew her gun, shakily aiming it him.

Not even she could miss at this close a range.

The yellow eyes focused on the hand holding the gun, brow quirking slightly as he continued closer, making her move back, pinning her to a wall.

There was no reply, just a smirk as his hand rose, fingertips lightly brushing against the body of the gun before wrapping tightly around her wrist.

It felt like he was crushing her wrist, and as the pressure increased her grip loosened on the gun until it fell from her hand to clatter on the floor.

He released her, and she drew the limb back in, holding it tightly to her chest, watching the other warily.

"Why don't you just kill me and be done with it?" she asked, he was toying with her, and she wanted to know why.

"Because its you." was the reply, the smirk gone, replaced by something unidentifiable as he reached out, running his hand along her face.

Strange how one could cause pain in one moment, then be so gentle the next.

The low chuckle that escaped his lips nearly turned her legs to jelly.

"And you." He continued, head bowed, "Drive me mad."  
Adrienne quirked an eyebrow, listening quietly as he spoke, "I can't get you out of my mind."

That was when she struck.

A hard backhanded slap meant to drive him back, which it did, allowing her to move away from the wall.

"Ha ha." She said dryly, "That's funny."

She refused to let herself admit that this one had occupied her thoughts as well, and that hearing that he thought of her made her feel…something.

She took her opportunity as he stumbled back, startled, the blade of her knife whistling through the air.

Had her opponent been human, they would have suffered a grievous injury, but he just healed over and continued moving as though nothing had happened.

She made another attempt, only to be stopped as the blade was wrenched from her hand; along with the element of surprise, whatever edge she may have had was gone.

A startled sound tore itself from her throat as she was pulled in closer, barley any gap between their bodies as she glared up at him.

"I hate you." she ground out, the words slow, sticking to her throat.

Once again she was met with laughter, "Don't lie." he was so close that she could feel his lips brush against her ear as he spoke.

The kiss was hard and unexpected.

A/N: damn my brain hurts now…must…have…coffee.


	9. Escape

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek/Mad Hatts Munky

Rating: uh…R? damned if I know

Summary: A doctor from Atlantis and a Wraith meet several times off-world, romance ensues, this is chapter nine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, Stargate owns ME. All I have are a small plushie wraith, and the characters Adrienne and the still unnamed wraith.

---

A/N: Well then, I suppose I have to warn all of you…that way if you get squicked by anything, you can't complain.

Although nothing really happens…  
-shrug-  
there is kissing ahead!

Ye be warned…

Enjoy the fic…

Oh! And if anyone wants to help in the naming of the Wraith? HELPHELPHELPPLEEEEEEEASE!

3 'amie

---

The sensation was indescribable.

Bodies pressed together, tripping over feet, chest heaving as they parted, gasping for air.

Hands were everywhere, touching anything they could, fingers twined in dreadlocked hair, sharp talons digging into skin.

They lost their balance and slammed into the wall.

Adrienne broke the kiss for a moment; head tilted back, a hiss of pain escaping her lips, followed by a startled gasp countered by a laugh.

He bit her…not hard, but enough that there would be a mark.

They moved together again, braced against the wall, the resulting sounds were muffled gasps and moans, the occasional giggle parting the silence.

When a voice cut into her ear it felt like her heart stopped, and her chest constricted.

Just the comm-link, she was needed in the infirmary ASAP.

Regretfully she drew away, and studied her Wraith for a moment, waiting for something, "You have to go." She eventually said voice faint as she waited for a reply. The reply was a nod, and the grip around her waist slackened and he stepped away, turning to walk down the hall, back the way he came.

"Wait." She grabbed his wrist, halting his exit, "Your name?"  
He shook his head, "There will be time for such things later." He replied, gently extricating himself from her grip, ignoring the faint "But…"

She sighed and watched him depart, before heading in the opposite direction to the infirmary, straightening her clothing and hair as she went.

If anyone noted the discreet bite mark on her throat, they said nothing, just passing out orders; the wounded were straggling in now that the retrovirus had been released.

--

He refused to think about what had just happened as he continued down the halls, heading for the area that he had hidden the Dart in.

She had told him to leave, and the look in her eyes explained that if he wanted to live, he had to go swiftly.

The pained screams of his kin echoed in the distance hastened his retreat.

It did not take long to reach the small craft, scanning the dark screen. A number of his fellow soldiers were fleeing the city, and the Lanteans were letting them, more concerned with the Wraith still trapped within Atlantis.

He engaged the auto-pilot and slumped back into the seat, mind racing.

He would never know what had possessed him, what made him act upon that impulse.

It went against everything that he had been taught as a child, humans were food to be eaten and nothing more.

Although it was not unheard of for one to mate with a human…

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the thought.

It was unnatural.

The voice in the back of his head kept picking at him; nothing that felt so good could be unnatural…besides…she would make a fine mate.

He growled, and tried to focus on the screen, keeping his mind as blank as possible as he re-entered the Hive.

Unlike with the Lanteans, there was no reporting back to a superior, it was known that they had lost, there was no other explanation.

They had failed their Queen.

In silence he walked along the web-like pathways, heading for his quarters, longing for sleep, anything to rid his mind of these thoughts.

He barley paid any respect to those above him.

Under normal circumstances, such insolence would not have been tolerated, but as he just returned from a major battle, his attitude was ignored.

The Wraith had a strict caste system, it was a matriarchal society, the highest female being the Queen.

In the Wraith population, there were fewer females than there were males, and thus they were prized, they were what kept the Hive going, kept their race alive.

Even the lowest female was of more importance than most males.

Just thinking about the system dragged his mind back to the female he had met…the little thief.

At first the term had been one of annoyance, however it slowly grew to have an almost affectionate connotation.

She was stronger than many of the humans he encountered, she showed him nothing but defiance, mocking him constantly, driving him mad.

He watched as the doors to his room open, still contemplating the human as he stepped inside.

Females took mates for a number of different reasons; protection, to procreate, and mutual attraction were a few of those reasons.

Often it was just a matter of choosing the male that could best care for them and any young.

"No." he growled faintly, and refused to follow the train of thought as he tried to go to sleep.

However if popped into his head just as he drifted off…

Caringfor the little thief wouldn't be hard at all.

---

A/N: och -massages head- that chapter was hard to write.  
So…opinions? Questions? Complaints? If ya read it, please leave a comment they make me write faster.


	10. Name Game

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek/Mad Hatts Munky

Rating: uh…R? Damned if I know

Summary: A doctor from Atlantis and a Wraith meet several times off-world, romance ensues, this is chapter ten.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, Stargate owns ME.

A/N: Wheee! My Wraith has been named, I wish to thank all of you who helped out, but I especially wish to thank the wonderful Irresistibly Desired, of and **vanlanthiriel** of livejournal for the names, go worship them because they are awesome.

3 'amie

---

He stood in silence, head bowed, arms held behind his back, listening as their Queen vented her displeasure.

They were cowardly, allowing the Lanteans to chase them off.

No one dared say a word.

They were unfit to be soldiers, fleeing at the sign of true danger. They were no better than the humans who fled from the Wraith.

No, they were worse; at least some of the cattle would stay and fight, dying instead of loosing face.

_Ah._

He nearly allowed himself a small smile as understanding accompanied by a feeling of wry humor struck him.

At first he had thought this to be another one of Malka's rants; after all, she was incredibly vocal.

She must have spoken of their attack on the Lanteans, sure that they would win…such a loss would have caused her much embarrassment.

Something of his twisted pleasure must have shown through, as one of his companions caught his eye and shook his head.

From that moment he was careful to refrain from thinking such things.

While it was a taboo among Wraith to contact the mind of another, to read or probe it without permission, Malka was Queen, and could do much as she pleased.

And so he turned his eyes back to the Queen, watching dispassionately as their commander was fed upon, the desiccated body falling to the floor.

All of them passed it without a glance; such was the will of the Queen.

--

Once a suitable distance from the room, the soldiers broke their line and fell into groups, splitting off to speak with friends, or to train.

A sharp voice sounded in his ear as he headed for the Dart bay, "What were you thinking Cavan?" he turned his head and arched an eyebrow as another Wraith fell into step beside him, "I don't know what you're talking about Dalkar." He replied with an innocent expression…which only served to make him look more devious.

Clearly the other didn't buy it, "She saw you...that face you made while she addressed us." He eventually replied, eyeing Cavan with a suspicious look, "Something is changing you, Cavan, you had best keep your head down…you will only displease her further."

Cavan's only response was to sneer and pick up the pace, stalking along the web-like pathways of the bay, easily locating his Dart and slipping in.

The sleek craft flew from the Hive and into the stark vacuum outside, heading for the gate.

--

All personnel were back on Atlantis.

There had been loss of life, but it was not as great as the first time…thankfully they had been better prepared for the attack this time around.

Days had passed and things were returning to normal…if life on Atlantis could be called that.

Adrienne's team was back on the planet where she had met the Wraith for the second time, it was called Laren by the natives.

Once again she worked with the irritable medicine woman, the old one was beginning to grow on her, and the pair spoke of various little things.

She shifted slightly on the ground as the flap of the tent opened one of her teammates poking their head inside, greeting the healer before calling the presence of a Dart to their attention, they were going to go check it out.

Adrienne glanced back at the old woman, who stood up and calmly told the soldier that there was no threat, the Dart had passed over head often these past three days, and never once were they attacked. As the pair argued, Adrienne gathered her kit and picked up a long dagger from the ground, sliding it into her boot. If she could find the Wraith and stun it, she could gain more samples.

Samples from a dead Wraith were not as useful as samples from a live one.

Calmly she explained exactly what she was doing, and refused any company. Eventually she was allowed, as long as she stayed within radio contact.

Adrienne readily agreed and headed out for the location of the Dart, it was perhaps a fifteen minute walk through a nearby forest, the craft concealed in the undergrowth.

She studied it for a few minutes, it was clean and in good conditions, clearly it had not crash landed.

After muddling around for a long time, she settled on a direction and followed it in her attempt to find the pilot. Something had come through here recently, that much was obvious due to the broken vegetation and kicked up dirt.

It was as though someone had been taking out their anger on the environment as they walked.

A half an hour later she checked in with her team, relaying her current location and agreeing to check in after another half hour had gone by.

It was close to her next check-in time when she stumbled across the pilot, splayed out on a rock, scowling up at the sky.

"Hi there." She said brightly, drawing a hypodermic from her kit and removing the small stunner that she had permanently requisitioned during the attack from the holster on her thigh. "If you promise to be a good boy while I work, you get a lollypop."

At that her newest patient turned his head to stare at her, incredulity written all over his face. Adrienne replaced the stunner; she wouldn't need it for this Wraith, and moved closer, perching atop another rock.

"I'm going to call you David." She eventually said, resting her head in her hands, returning the annoyed huff and scowl with a sickeningly sweet smile.

---

A/N: My courses have resumed, so it may take longer for me to write, if you read this, and want more leave me a review, it helps me write faster.

And it gives me the warm-fuzzies -giggle-


	11. Want, Don't Want

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek/Mad Hatts Munky

Rating: uh…R? Damned if I know

Summary: A doctor from Atlantis and a Wraith meet several times off-world, romance ensues, this is chapter eleven.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, Stargate owns ME.

A/N: Uhh….chapter eleven? Yay? Be joyous and stuff? I love feedback, and have gotten some nifty warm fuzzies lately -- thankiee to all.

---

Slowly the smile faded, the look on Cavan's face wiping away all traces of mirth.

The anger that radiated from the Wraith was so intense she could almost feel it burning into her. She could only meet his gaze for a few minutes, before having to look away.

Now was not the time to play.

Adrienne opened her mouth for a moment, and then closed it, lightly biting her lip as she watched Cavan, a sinking feeling in her stomach as she finally spoke.

"If…" she trailed off, staring hard at the stone upon which he laid drawing in a breath before continuing, "If you let me take samples…I…promise to leave you alone."

Something inside her rebelled at this statement, she didn't want to, but she gave her word there was no going back on it now.

The single word that ripped from his lips startled them both, a sharp "No" his voice shaky and upset.

It was that single word that opened the flood-gate of his mind, everything that had been tormenting him since his first encounter with this human came spilling out.

"No." he repeated himself, the word slightly less shaky but still full of anger.

Once again she had to marvel at his speed, wishing she could move like that, one moment sprawled out on a nearby boulder, the next his snarling face but a few inches from her own.

"This is all. Your. Fault." He jerked back, head turning away, eyes narrowed as he paced back and forth, quivering with energy. "I am changing and it is because of you" the last word was spat out; full of venom as he looked over at her, "I cannot keep you from my mind and it drives me mad."

Adrienne was like a drug to him, and he was the addict, wanting to stop but needing and craving more.

She couldn't leave him alone when he didn't want to be left alone.

"It is tormenting me." Cavan stopped in his tracks, drawing in a somewhat shaky breath as he watched her, "Everything I think and feel is wrong, and it is because of you."

Somewhere along the line the anger had fallen from his voice, and now the low tones held only weariness.

The display of emotion startled her, even with all of her encounters with this Wraith, her 'David', nothing had shown through quite like this…the other members of the expedition said that the Wraith were heartless, soulless monsters, they felt nothing.

"I am going against everything I have been taught."

Adrienne's mocking attitude had been rubbing off on him, the changes barely susceptible unless one looked for them.

Finally she spoke, the words slow, "Everything must change in the end…even if we don't want it to."

Cavan was not the only one who was worried about changing; Adrienne could feel it inside of her, ideas that had been formed changing slowly and it scared her.  
She was not afraid of the change itself, she was afraid of how others would react to the change if they discovered it.

Carefully she slid from the rock, stepping closer to Cavan, but keeping a safe distance, "Change is the essence of life…it is everything."

"To you perhaps" he snapped back, "I do not want to change." "Well neither do I." she replied calmly, staring up at the Wraith, arms crossing over her chest, "I don't want to be different, I don't want to feel anything for you."

Surprisingly, Cavan smirked faintly, "And I do not want you to leave me alone."

---

A/N:

Gaaah…short chappie . I think I may revise it and submit a new one since this one kinda sucked…if you have an idea for the revision of this chapter, say so.

My courses have resumed, so it may take longer for me to write, if you read this, and want more leave me a review, it helps me write faster.

And it gives me the warm-fuzzies -giggle-


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek/Mad Hatts Munky

Rating: uh…R? Shit…uh… I don't think its quite descriptive enough to be NC-17…

Summary: A doctor from Atlantis and a Wraith meet several times off-world, romance ensues, this is chapter twelve.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, Stargate owns ME.

A/N: Uh….chapter twelve? I AM WARNING YOU NOW, THERE IS SMEX…not…reallyreally graphic? I think…In my mind…mebbe to you…so be warned! Shiiiit….I'm doomed -builds pillow fort under desks and hides- eep.

(hehe, I'm paranoid, I hope my warning was big enough)

---

Adrienne shifted slightly, still staring up at Cavan, lost in thought, "So…" she eventually said, "We don't want to change, but we want each other." She tended to think aloud, and she wanted to confirm her suspicious with the other.

She shot him a questioning glance, and it was returned with an affirmative nod. Now she bit her lip, "What can we do?" she finally asked, they could only choose one of those options.

His reply was almost instantaneous, "We can kill each other and forget this ever happened…or we can change."

For a moment they stared at one another, and then attacked.

The world around them was a blur of green and brown, the trees and ground running together like a water-color painting left out in the rain.

The only thing that they could focus on as one another as they moved, casting and parrying blows, back and forth, there was a strange rhythm to it all, a demented dance.

She was loosing, and she knew it.

He knew it too, feeling the strength of her blows lessening, her reaction times slowing as time passed.

Her limbs felt like they were full of lead, sluggish, her chest was constricting and a sheen of sweat dampened her hair, causing tendrils to stick to her face.

He wasn't tired at all.

A hand slammed full force into her chest at the same time the muzzle of her Beretta pressed between his eyes.

Time slowed, and the only thing she could hear was a low rushing in her ears, everything so bright and detailed.

The radio hissed with static, the voice of her commander inquiring on her status.

Her heartbeat roared in her ears, and she continued to stare up at Cavan, their eyes locked, until she turned the radio on, and time resumed.

Adrienne licked her lips then spoke, her voice cracked slightly, barley above a whisper, "Don't worry…everything's fine here."

Her eyes narrowed slightly when Cavan arched an eyebrow and asked, "Why did you not call for their assistance?" his mocking tone was laced with curiosity as he continued, "You can't win, you are going to die."

She arched an eyebrow, and turned off the safety, "I'm not dead yet" she whispered, offering a feral grin, "And when I go…I'm dragging you with me."

A wry smile twisted his lips as he stared down at the human, eternally defiant, she was doing the very thing that had attracted him.

How he hated her for making him feel this way.

"Do it." Cavan finally hissed, and at her slightly confused look, "Put me out of my misery."

He could see her finger lightly press against the trigger, before releasing, "And if I can't?" slowly she pulled it away from his head, but keeping it at the ready.

Cavan opened his mouth to reply, and once again he lost control, everything he had been taught escaping his mind, filled with the need to feel her. Ever since that day, that slip and that kiss, he had wanted more.

For a moment his hand pressed harder against her chest, before moving away, hesitantly exploring, testing, waiting for an objection.

None came, so he finally said, "Perhaps change would not be so bad."

To that she replied, "Perhaps", a smirk twisting her lips.

She might have said more, but any sound was lost in the sudden flurry of motion, both of them moving at once.

It was like being back in the hallway, only more private, and much more desperate, words gasped out as they parted momentarily, hand never stopped roving, if they encountered cloth, it was pushed out of the way.

She decided it was a strange sensation, the feel of skin touching skin was normal enough, but the feel of the sharp talons dragging against her skin, albeit lightly, and the feeding slit were strange.

She thought it would have felt repulsive, but it didn't, so the thoughts were shoved from her mind as she lost herself in the heat of the moment.

The touch was electric.

Soon articles of clothing were drifting to the ground, slightly ripped in places by clumsy hands, and the soft gasps for air were punctuated by muffled moans and secretive giggles.

The chill of the rock was made up for by the hot friction of skin on skin; it was rough and full of fear.

It wasn't the love scene that one reads in a romance novel, slow and sweet.

It was animalistic, hands everywhere, grasping and pulling, filled with desperation and the sickening thrill that they could be caught at any moment.

"This is so wrong." The words were moaned out into his shoulder, he didn't even pause as he replied, "Do you want to stop?"

Adrienne giggled softly, "I never said that."

Bodies melded together, and a name was murmured, everything was muted, even the reply in her ear was low, "My name isn't David, its Cavan." The name changed, and things were finished soon after that, and there was a futile attempt at cleaning themselves off as they were both covered in sweat…among other things.

As Adrienne pulled her boot on, she looked over at Cavan, "My name is Adrienne." she finally said as she laced the shoe up, tucking the borrowed dagger back into place.

"Interesting." Cavan was already dressed, leaning against a tree and watching her.

She stared for a moment, then shook her head, suppressing a grin as she stood, "So…" she said awkwardly.

"I will be seeing you again." He finished for her, pushing off from the tree and heading away.

She blinked, "I don't get a good-bye kiss?" she asked jokingly as he turned and looked back at her. After a moments pause he walked back and hesitantly kissed her, "Good-bye." He added as he headed off.

Adrienne shook herself off and made one last attempt at fixing herself up before heading from the area, checking in with her team on the way.

When asked about the lightly scratches by Doctor Beckett, she just said she fell into a bush.

---

A/N: -still hiding in pillow fort under desk- soo…whatdoyathink?


	13. Snap

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek/Mad Hatts Munky

Rating: uh…R…

Summary: A doctor from Atlantis and a Wraith meet several times off-world, romance ensues, this is chapter thirteen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, Stargate owns ME.

A/N: -huggles everyone- hey luvs! Thanks for bearing with me in this fic! I have no clue where this little muse came from, but I'm glad I worked with it I love all of your reviews.

Well! To the point of this author's note, I started a wraith fanclub on deviantart (http/www.TheWraithFanClub. hehe, shameless self promotion, I know, I know :P JOIN! and I'm attempting to draw Adrienne and Cavan, but it's a bit tough…so if anyone cares to help out? -pleading eyes- I shall love you forever and in return draw/ write something special for you, anything ya want!

Well, that's all fer now baibai!

---

Her team went on a number of 'diplomatic' missions, working with people of other worlds, negotiating treaties and exchanged of good and services.

The would work with other teams on such missions, escorting leaders to and from Atlantis, spending time with the people and even staying on some planets for days at a time, almost always trekking back through the gate in new clothing, exhausted and dirty, but no worse for the wear, and often with supplies in tow.

Even with all the time that Adrienne now spent off-world, the meetings with Cavan were few and far between.

This was not because he didn't have access to a Dart or a Stargate, it was that many of those worlds she traveled to were in the possession of other Hives, and while entering another Hive's territory was permitted in times of plenty…in times of little it was considered an act of war.

Cavan's Hive was still recovering from their attack on Atlantis, so many warriors had been lost to the Lanteans that those left may not survive an attack from another Hive so soon.

And an attack was always possible.

Those few meetings that they had were often rushed, a brief check to see if the other was well before they were forced to part. But there were times when they could speak with one another at length, to learn things about the other.

Adrienne was told of Hive life, and was slowly struggling through their language, even able to form short sentences. Learning about the Hive was fascinating People often said that the Wraith were without mercy, love, compassion, that they were monsters who lived only to torment the humans of the Pegasus Galaxy.

They were so far from the truth.

One must think of it in another way to truly understand.

For instance, humans hunt and kill animals for their meat and skin, for nourishment, they must hunt to survive. But they also hunt for sport.

They Wraith do not do this.

One may argue about Runners, yes they are hunted, yes they are killed. But the Wraith only feed enough to sustain themselves, they do not wipe out the humans, they do not destroy everything around them as humans have.

She supposed she was becoming sympathetic to them but she couldn't help it.  
The enemy isn't really an enemy once you get to know them better.

And Adrienne wasn't the only one with new sympathies, learning about the humans made Cavan think about what he was doing.  
The Wraith are brought up thinking that humans are mindless, nothing but food.  
They cannot think for themselves, and they did not know what would happen.  
They couldn't show mercy or compassion to them.  
It would drive them mad, they would starve.  
So they did what they must to survive, they tried not the think about it.  
They are not sentient, they are not like the Wraith, they are not intelligent enough to fend for themselves.  
So its fine to eat them.

These viewpoints made for some very interesting conversations.

But spending time together was getting harder as time progressed.  
Not for the same reasons as before, her team was patrolling worlds that lay within his Hive's domain.  
It was that Adrienne was no longer going off-world, what had appeared to be a sort of stomach flu was still there, and sudden bouts of dizziness and vomiting had her running for Doctor Beckett or her room.

At the moment she was perched on one of the cots, head propped in her hands, a trash can nearby.  
Every morning she felt like this.  
It wasn't often that she became ill, so this was making her quite paranoid.

And finally Carson was testing her for everything possible, although many of the infirmary staff had their suspicions about what was really wrong with her, he was doing it just to be safe.

She watched in silence as he frowned at the results, a few of the nurses looking at them over his shoulder, nodding at one another as though they expected that.  
Before she could even open her mouth to ask what was wrong, Carson turned to her and said, "Well lass…it seems your pregnant."

The last thing she saw was his concerned face before she fainted dead away.

---

A/N: PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS, THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER:)


	14. Back to Reality

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek/Mad Hatts Munky

Rating: uh Pg-13 to R

Summary: A human and a wraith meet off worl, romance ensues, chapter 14 and Adrienne knows she is pregnant.  
One of Cavan's Hive mates has beeen captured and taken to atlantis  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, and The Wraith own me, not the other way around. But Cavan Dalkar, and Adrienne are mine

A/N:…my computer crashed, so this is going to be the last chapter I upload 'till it gets fixed. :P

Much luv

3' amie

(you can pester me on AIM: SG spacemonkey 1 , or via email: )

ON WITH DA FIC!

--

The world slowly swam into view, three blurry faces resolving into Dr. Beckett and the two nurses that had been hovering around during the tests.

Two were brimming with excitement, the third with concern.

"Please…tell me you were kidding when you said that…" her words were faint, hesitant.

She was scared.

"I'm afraid not." As with most of his patients, his voice was soothing, "I can run another test if you want, but the…" his voice trailed off as she shook her head, still staring hard at the ceiling, " I think part of me knew…but…I didn't want to believe it."

She had noticed the slight swelling in her stomach, but she told herself that she was just picking up extra weight, to lay off the late night snacks.

The sickness each morning had been another clue.

So she ignored it, scared to think of what the real reason might me.

She was not afraid for her self.

She was afraid for her child.

Adrienne had grown up alone, scared and unwanted, but that would be nothing compared to what the one who grew inside her could go through.

Carson's soft Scottish brogue brought her back to the real world, his words slowly filtering in as she watched him.

"What am I going to do?" she asked the air as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

Adrienne frowned slightly as one of the questions hit her, it caused her to wrap her arms around her mid-section protectively, glaring hat the nurse who had spoken; "Of course I want to keep it!"

The older woman who had suggest it took a step back, startled by the sudden edge that had entered Adrienne's voice.

After that little incident the woman retreated, and took the other nurse along with her, letting Adrienne focus on Carson, able to ignore the others in the infirmary.

It was a slow day, she they were able to converse at length.

The questions were normal ones, like; 'Do you know who the father is?' 'Was it consensual?' both were affirmative.

"I'm going to assume he doesn't know?" that made her smile as she shook her head, "I will have to tell him the next time we meet up." She replied, "So he isn't on Atlantis?" he looked a bit confused as she shook her head again.

She didn't mind answering the questions; she could trust Carson and she knew it.

"No, and there isn't a specific world I can find him…so its going to be a bit of a problem."

"Aye, that would be a problem."

"So can I go off-world and find him?" she asked, looking hopeful, the reply offended her a bit, but she understood, "Only if you promise to be careful." She nodded, "Of course!" she exclaimed.

Carson just smiled, "Now lass, SGA-1 is due back soon, and knowing them I may need you here."

She just nodded, "I would be glad to assist."

She felt as though she had been shirking her duties in the infirmary lately, and wanted to help in any way possible.

She had barley finished speaking when an alarm sounded; it appeared that the team was a bit early, requiring a med-team and a security team in the gate-room.

The two exchanged a glance and gathered supplies, the team was already on their way to the infirmary when they met them, John was supported by Ronon, he had been hit with a stunner.

That was the worst of it, a false alarm, the scrapes were cleaned quickly.

But their unexpected guest may have required medical-aid.

They had captured a Wraith while off world, still alive but full of bullet-holes and unable to heal fast enough.

This was where Adrienne can into play.

Having an emergency surgeon came in handy.

It was simple enough to remove the bits of metal that were impeding the healing process, her new patient should be up and about almost as soon as she was done.

Which he was, she spotted him sitting up, almost as good as new, guns trained on him.

She shook her head and looked at the security team, "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from filling my patient with holes." She said flatly, frowning at them before turning the same expression to her patient, one eyebrow arched as she spotted the sneer that resided on his tattooed face.

Something interesting about Wraith tattoos, if one had them, they would be the only one to have that kind, each one was individual, designed by that Wraith for themselves.

It made it easier to identify who they were and what Hive they came from.

Each Hive tended to have a different dominant pattern in the tattoos, this one wore a simple curving slash mark down one eye.

It made her think of the one that Colonel Sheppard had named 'Bob' had worn.

Her mind cast around for a few minutes, trying to identify which Hive the mark came from, but it was to simple to do, she ended up studying the clothing, other markings.

The ink on the back of his hands gave it away.

He was from Cavan's Hive.

---

TBC

So, what do you wanna see in the next chapters?


	15. Oops

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek

Rating: Pg-13 to R, depending on the chapter. Ratings for violence, language, and rabid smut!bunnies

Summary: -stare- if you're on chapter fifteen you don't need a bloody summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or the Wraith, they own me. However Adrienne, Cavan, Dalkar, and this demented plot!bunnie belong to moi, take them without permission and I will flay the miserable life from you bones.

However if you ask I would gladly lend them to you

A/N: 'Amie has her computer back! Leave her reviews and pester her on AIM or MSN if you are bored!(aim: SG spacemonkey 1, msn: valthonistheexilehotmail) It makes her write faster!

All con.crit and suggestions are welcome, and if I squicked you…say so, I love squicking people…its my mission in life.

Sankyuu to my loverly beta-reader Doskosil, who puts up with my crazy fic and overuse of commas! GO shower her with praise and affection!

This chappie hasn't been Beta-read yet, and once it is I shall upload that version, so bear with me.

ON WIF DA FIC!

---

Adrienne frowned as her patient was led away, hands bound behind his back, two security teams surrounding him with their guns aimed point-blank at his torso.

"Remember what I said about shooting him." She called after them, shaking her head. The only response was a rather distracted nod from Major Lorne, his eyes glued on their new…guest.

Once the team was out of ear-shot, she whirled about to face the other occupants of the room, the military leader of the expedition as well as the chief medical officer. "Exactly what are you going to do with him?" she was quiet, but the hard edge to her voice flagged the suspicion that her face refused to portray.

As always Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard looked perfectly relaxed to the untrained eye as he leaned against one of beds as he replied, "We need to test the new form of the retro-virus." He might have said more, but Adrienne cut him off, focused on Carson, "What?" the hard edge to her voice returned as she questioned them, "You can't seriously be contemplating that…"

After the attack on Atlantis, a new form of the retro-virus had been created, supposedly it would suppress the Wraith portions of the DNA on a more permanent scale.

It was yet to be tested.

She didn't even give them a chance to speak, "Don't you remember the last time you did something like that?"  
The Wraith in Atlantis that had been subject to the aerosol form of the retro-virus had been eliminated, but that was not what she was referring to.

"Now Adrienne" Beckett's tone was soothing, as it trended to be when he was working with a particularly difficult patient.

"Remember Michael" was her flat response, "May I please be excused? I want to go see our new friend" the last word was spat out mockingly. Permission was granted, and she turned on one heel and made her exit.

--

Cavan knelt before his Queen.

Unlike the few surviving members of his expedition, his head was not bowed; he was not the perfect picture of an obedient male.

Shoulders back, hands cocked into fists at his sides, he surveyed the raging female as she stalked before him, as beautiful and deadly as a coiled serpent.

A mocking grin parted his lips and a derisive snort escaped him, causing Malka to whirl on him.

An almost delicate looking hand reached out and trailed along his face, so gentle until it caught in his hair, tightening painfully and dragging him closer, "Such insolence shall not be tolerated" she hissed.

The sudden release nearly sent him sprawling.

But still he pushed himself back up, with the nerve to laugh in her face, "You need me to find him" his lip curled in a sneer. Not even the impulsive Malka would destroy him when her child's life lay in the balance.

Dalkar and Cavan were the once that had created the small tracking devices and planted them in the clothing of their Hive leaders. Extra devices were placed in their own things, specifically Cavan's arm braces and Dalkar's jacket.

The duo was also responsible for tracking down any missing Hive members, to free them or eliminate them depending on the situation.

The female looked back at him, "You shall pay for this disrespect later…for now…find my son or I shall suck the life from your very bones."

"Or course My Queen" he replied, the mocking smile flitting onto his face once again, "I already know where his is…give me a Dart and I will personally retrieve him."

Cavan had not spent so much time around Adrienne without being able to identify the Lantean clothing from a distance.

--

Playing with the minds of his guards was only amusing for so long.

The two humans stood stiffly beside the door, completely ignoring the visions he projected.  
One of them had eventually turned out the lights.  
As though a lack of light could stop him…

Could they really be that pitifully stupid?

These were the ones that had defeated _his_ Hive and completely eliminated others?

The idea was laughable.

Years of hunting in the dark gave them night vision twice as good as any human, not to mention the incredibly detailed heat images that came into focus when there was not even enough light to see normally.

All they had to do was tune into that sense, and a dark world glowed brightly, every possible color in the spectrum leaping out.

This form was often used by hunters, far more effective than normal vision. Everything gave off heat, even inanimate objects, and in this spectrum living creatures…specifically humans…gave off an almost blinding light.

So detailed were the heat images that one could make out nearly every detail of whatever they looked at.

He wondered when the humans would figure that one out.

The soft hiss of a door opening dragged him from his contemplations, artificial light flooding in, leaving him momentarily blinded as his eyes adjusted.  
The dark silhouette of the newcomer quickly resolved itself as the door closed again, and his eyes fell into the infrared spectrum, studying the female with intensity.

As he watched, she self-consciously pressed her hands against her stomach, the area brighter colored than the rest of her body, but he moved on, the fading traces of red along her neck, still carrying the distinctive shape of a bite mark.

He smirked, mouth opening to speak, however she beat him to it, leaving him speechless with a single questions.

"What is your name?"

Her command of the Wraith tongue was rather good, but the words were sibilant and slightly elongated. However the attitude she assumed when she spoke more than made up for any mistakes.

His mouth snapped shut and he scowled at her, arms locked behind his back, staring down at the small human who dared to question him.

He continued to scrutinize her.

The scent of a Wraith hung about her, half hidden by antiseptic and detergent.

It wasn't his, he could tell, but there was something vaguely familiar about it. Not to mention the nagging sense of familiarity he had felt while she hovered over him in the infirmary.

"Answer? Make things easier."

Just when she looked as thought she would turn and leave, he replied, very quietly, with a bored tone, "Dalkar."

Why not answer; it was just a name, unimportant in the long run.

It elicited a bright smile from her.

"Welcome to Atlantis."

Dalkar just snorted, and continued to watch her, trying to identify what made her seem familiar.

It was in the later hours, as he lay upon the cool floor staring hard at the ceiling, when he realized what had seemed so familiar about her.

The scent that lingered on her clothing and the brown arm-brace she wore belonged to Cavan.

--

A/N: XD If anyone was a tad baffled by the extra sense I gave the Wraith, its because of the facial slits, I was contemplating them and then thought 'mebbe they are like the heat sensing pits on some vipers!' because they can't merely be for decoration…well…they can but I liked the idea, they already have highly advanced senses, not to mention freakin telepathy…so why not?

Questions? Comments? Flames? Send them to me!


	16. Little Thief

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek

Rating: Pg-13 to R, depending on the chapter. Ratings for violence, language, and smex

Summary: You know the drill, if you don't know what this story is about, get your sorry ass back to chapter one and start reading! 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or the Wraith, they own me. However Adrienne, Cavan, Dalkar, and this demented plot!bunnie belong to moi, take them without permission and I will flay the miserable life from you bones.

However if you ask I would gladly lend them to you

A/N: -sigh- two days after I got my computer back, I was put on restriction thus my LJ, DeviantArt, Myspace ( wwwdot myspace dot com /anangelicnightmare add me!) and Ff. net have been blocked thus I am relegated to the Main Library to post (and they only let me play for one hour! -scowl-) However I shall not be deterred! I will post even if it kills me! (Not that I can die -immortal-) annnyway…yeah

Wanna see my interpretation of Queen Malka and Dalkar? go to my deviantart! they are the first two deviations; www.xdesolatedxsoulx. con.crit and suggestions are welcome, and if I squicked you…say so, I love squicking people…it's my mission in life.

3 'Amie

ON WIF DA FIC!

---

"So you are the little thief that so torments Cavan?"

The question left his lips the moment the female stepped into the room.

The lights were back on, giving the room and its occupants a strange, greenish tinge.

Her mouth hung open for a moment, and she regarded him with an almost comical expression.

Her eyes narrowed and her head whipped around, focusing on the guards who now watched with a less than professional interest, "I would like some privacy…I will call for you if assistance is required."

The pair looked dubious, about to deny her request when she sighed, "Stand outside the door if you must, but please. Get. Out."

Dalkar nearly chuckled as the soldiers made their exit, eyes flicking between the female and their captive.

Clearly they wanted to know what had provoked his sudden question.

Only when the doors had finally closed and they were alone did she turn to regard him, "I don't think torment is the proper word…anymore that is." arms folded across her chest and she regarded him with a twisted smile.

Dalkar smirked in return, thinking that this human was a warped one.

It was good.

If she had been Wraith, the pair would have gotten along nicely.

Such a pity.

"Tell me…what were you doing when you were captured?"

The question was so random, a quick topic change that only fed the young Wraith's curiosity.

However he let the questions that came to mind rest, perhaps if he played along Cavan would be able to get a fix on his location and come for him.

"Hunting." a bored drawl laced his reply, he would answer her questions, but he would make it hard for her.

The longer she was here with him, the less bored he was.

Others came to question him, threaten him.

He would never reply to them, they who acted like the mindless cattle that they were portrayed to be.

They did not wish to learn, they came to mock him, as though mindless taunts would get him to reveal anything to them.

Some prowling around his prison always just out of reach, how he loathed them.

Others jittery, jumpy and staying as far away as possible, armed with stunners and guns and needles, they amused him, and the grin that they brought to his face only made them back away.

But with all of them came the attitude of superiority, but mingled with the stench of fear.

It made him sick.

How dare they think they were better than him?

Once again she jolted him out of his thoughts, seating herself on the floor in front of him, "Hunting what? Humans?"  
Clearly she meant to stay here for some time, and while staring down at the human made him feel a bit less annoyed, he seated himself, mimicking the pose she assumed.

"We do not hunt humans." he replied, "We derive no pleasure from chasing something we can acquire by walking to a storage area."

"But you have Runners."

"We do not eat them."

"Then why chase them? You could be doing something much more effective."

"Training. The younger ones must learn to track the enemy."

She blinked, finally realizing that she had gone off-topic, "So you were hunting Wraith?"

Dalkar simply arched an eyebrow, as though to ask 'what do you think?'

"Why?"

Once again he looked upon her as though she was a lesser mind, the answer was so obvious.

"There is not enough food left."

"So…you hunt weaker Hives…to eliminate the opposition and gain new feeding grounds?"

A slight nod.

This one was a fast learner, he approved of this.

The conversation would have gone on, but the doors hissed open and a small group stepped inside, Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir stepping inside, flanked by marines toting stunners and P-90s.

'this should prove interesting' Dalkar smirked faintly as the female stood, giving the pair a look that would have bordered on insubordination.

Fascinating.

Apparently among these humans, it was fine to question the leaders, to voice opinions, as this one clearly did.

The male with unruly hair…Sheppard, the others called him, opened his mouth as if to speak, only to pause and lightly touch the device attached to his ear.

The three humans exchanged a look, turning and heading from the room as one, their brisk pace indicated a problem.

The Hive had come for him.

--

The tension in the Gateroom was thick, almost tangible, sliding over their skin and creeping down their throats, all around them people looked ill.

Another attack.

Once again a transmission sounded, a cool, clear voice speaking to them.

Malka addressed the rebellious humans from a Hive ship that had entered the long range sensors.

The Lanteans watched as a single, small fleck broke away from the main body, speeding toward Atlantis.

A single Dart, closing in at top speed.

Once again, the Hive Queen's voice rang through the Gateroom; "We know you are there, and we know you have him. We had sent a single craft with a negotiator. We shall discuss the terms of the prisoner's release through him. Should the negotiator or prisoner be harmed, we will not hesitate to attack."

There was a slight pause before she continued, "Should you refuse to release the prisoner, we will notify the closest Hives and obliterate you."

The next pause hissed softly as through the transmission was interrupted, "What say you?"

The transmission continued to hiss softly as the technicians began to speak softly, Weir and Sheppard looked to one another, and Adrienne watched.

As the silence grew, she finally asked for permission to speak to the Wraith.

Arched eyebrows all around the room, and eyes focused on her as she was denied.

"Then you should accept the terms and send out a jumper to meet the Dart, if we do not comply we will not only loose Atlantis, we could be damming Earth…if we comply…we stand some sort of chance."

Suddenly Doctor Weir looked tired, and Adrienne regretted the attitude she had shown her leader over the past few weeks. "I will go to the jumper bay to meet the negotiator." she added, this time quiet, the glance she fixed them with was apologetic, and she turned from the room, slinking out.

Elizabeth sighed softly, and began to speak, "We have driven he Wraith back not once, but twice, if you attack unprovoked you risk your destruction. We will not harm the prisoner or negotiator unless we are forced to…we are sending a ship out to meet your person."

There was no reply, the transmission simply cut out, and the uneasy feeling remained as Colonel Sheppard made his way out to the Jumper Bay, he would pilot the escort, standing the best chance against the Dart should it attack.

This could prove to be their undoing, or the beginning of something terrifyingly new.

-TBC-


	17. Caught

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek

Rating: Pg-13 to R, depending on the chapter. Ratings for violence, language, and smex

Summary: You know the drill, if you don't know what this story is about, get your sorry ass back to chapter one and start reading! 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or the Wraith, they own me. All I own is a laptop (like the ones in Stargate Atlantis! -squee-), a small plushie wraith named Malchus(who can be viewed on my deviantart as soon as I finish his coat), and honorary Steve Plushie, and of course the plotbunnie used for this fic, and the original characters used in it.

Take them and I sic my plushie on you.

A/N: I've got my computer back! yaaaaay!

Okay! I'm thinking of making 'Show No Fear' into a series, any thoughts on that?

All questions, comments, and flames should be directed to 'Amie, you can leave them in a review, or send me a message. My contacts are on my author page

3 'Amie

ON WIF DA FIC!

---

Surprisingly, she was not the only person in the jumper bay awaiting the Wraith negotiator.

The sniper from her off world team and a female geologist were the ones she knew. The rest of the motley group was made of soldiers who had been gearing up for a mission and were redirected to a security detail.

She frowned at the two she knew, who shrugged back, the geologist saying, "We aren't going to let you open your mouth and mess things up." the voice was deadpan, but the ice colored eyes glittered with mirth.

Adrienne made a face at the other, knowing she was trying to relieve the tension that had settled over the room, and glanced up as the jumper piloted by Colonel Sheppard rose into the air, humming softly as it departed.

It wasn't long until the humming returned, accompanied by the sharp whine emitted by a Dart.

Silently she probed the Dart, while she could not fully enter the Wraith mind network, or even convey and accept full thoughts, it was a simple matter to detect the number of Wraith, and their emotion when they were close by.

She suspected that the child that grew inside her was what was connecting her and that once they separated, the new talent would vanish just as swiftly as it had come.

She felt but one presence, vaguely familiar to her.

Each Wraith must have a different feeling or sensation that separated them in the network.

Dalkar's was familiar by now, as he was the one that had alerted her to her talent, a burning rage pouring into her in the middle of the night had jolted her from her sleep as she tried to project calming waves down to the source, and slowly the rage subsided.

The next day she had spent an hour staring at him, startled by the new revelation.

The Wraith within the Dart was projecting a feeling of annoyance that partially hid an almost…excited…feeling.

As the soldiers surrounded the sleek craft, the opaque hood disappeared and the pilot stepped out, ignoring the weapons trained on him.

The clothes were different and the hair was clean, but the face was the same. A slight sneer curling his lips, yellow eyes narrowed as he viewed the surrounding humans with open disdain.  
The eyes fell on her, and widened a fraction and shock hit her, a feeling like being plunged into ice water.  
Silence and an arched eyebrow was all he offered in reply to the smirk that twisted her lips, "Welcome to Atlantis." she said, one arm sweeping out as she led the group down the halls.  
--

The times that he could find nothing to say were few and far between.  
This was one of those times.  
Like a buzzing in his brain, unable to comprehend exactly what he was seeing.  
The unfamiliar material of the coat he wore flapped around his ankles as he stalked behind Adrienne, completely ignoring the rest of the group, the fact that there were projectile weapons aimed at him were of no concern to him.  
The halls passed, faces peering out of various rooms at them, curious.  
The room containing the Stargate was no different; the humans working the various consoles had stopped to watch the exchange between their leader, the one called Doctor Weir, and himself.

In all honesty he said nothing, it was a one sided conversation, he knew the rules of the negotiation, and when she was done he simply stared at her, a slight sigh...perhaps that was not the proper term...and irritated huff might be a more apt description.  
"You shall return him in exchange for your lives." that was the negotiation.

Cavan folded his arms behind his back, head tilted slightly to the side as he awaited a response.  
He had no time for this.  
The boredom and impatience he was feeling must have been reflected on his face, for the exchange was quickly moved from the gateroom and into a smaller, more personal one.

More talking.

Perhaps he should just cut all of this short...the humans were deluding themselves if they thought they could get something out of this.  
"Perhaps you misunderstood something." he said slowly, "We do not need you...it would be nothing if not enjoyable to eliminate this city and its inhabitants...this is what will happen if you do not return the prisoner."

Perhaps it was he who had the misunderstanding.

"Should any threat to this city or its inhabitants be perceived, we will not hesitate to destroy your Hive." the female's voice was completely serious, and the key word in that sentence seemed to have been 'perceived'.

It would not be the first time.

This wasn't going to be easy for him...

Cavan was a soldier, not a leader; he was not supposed to be doing something like this.  
To put it bluntly.

This 'sucked'.

He scowled and glanced to the door, much of his escort was gone, the remainder was the security detail, weapons still at the ready.  
"If I am to remain here for the negotiations...should you not be sure that I am carrying no weapon or infected with some disease that could transfer to your population?"

He had neither, but he had some things to discuss with Adrienne.  
If they were to test him, they needed to take him to the infirmary...that was apparently where she worked.

The answer was affirmative, but he was no longer listening, waiting for him to be released and escorted to the infirmary.  
That didn't take long.

The smell in this room was strong, biting and familiar, while he had grown used to it as traces lingered on Adrienne's clothing, however this was almost overpowering.

One of the doctors, a male clad in a white coat with black hair and bright, nervous looking eyes approached, beginning to explain what was needed to be done.  
His speech was different...interesting.  
He allowed the man to speak, the hurried and nervous speech was rather amusing to say the least, however when he finished and approached with a needle, Cavan shook his head.  
"Not you, her." he jerked his head in the direction of a familiar face; Adrienne leaned against one of the tables, watching them with slight amusement.  
At the confusion on the infirmary leader's face, he clarified, "I want her to run the tests, not you."  
He folded his arms over his chest, scowling down at the human, who, after a bit of protestation, gave in.

There was the familiar clink of Adrienne's supplies, and he was met with the usual grin, "Sit down." she patted the bed in front of her, and he half noticed the fact that she still wore his armband.  
He made his way around to the side closest to her, stripping off the confining coat and offering an arm, this one was bare, it had been the one she took the leather band from.  
"Shall I be getting the...lollypop...you promised?" he smirked at her when she replied; "You don't even know what a lollypop is."  
When her leader questioned his knowledge of the lollypop, she glanced over, and shrugged, "I get most of my Wraith samples from him."  
As usual the process was quick, and she passed the samples off to others.

Once the room was clear, the smile dropped from her face and she frowned at Cavan, who was studying her intently.  
"You are pregnant." he stated after a moment, trying to wrap his mind around the concept still.  
"Oh gee...I never would have noticed." her reply was waspish, arms folding over her chest  
"It is...?" the last word was unsaid, but still hesitant.  
"Of course it is...what do you take me for?" there was a slightly hurt edge to her voice.  
There was no chance for him to reply as she looked away and he heard the one thing he never thought he would hear...not from her.  
"I'm scared."

That startled him nearly as much as the fact that he was to be a father.  
Nearly.

And for a few long minutes, he didn't know what to do or say.  
Finally opting to wrap long arms around her waist, this embrace was not one of the tight ones that they usually exchanged, he was careful, as though he might break her.  
"Mine." he growled possessively, releasing her for a moment, "You are mine and this." he paused, a large hand resting on the swollen stomach for a moment, "And this is mine." the voice almost cracked.  
Her response was "Sh-it." arms tightly wound around his neck, a hot wetness trickling though his hair as she cried.

He was very glad for the white cloth barrier that hid them from view.

But it only hid them from the view of people standing on the other side of the curtain...should one emerge from one of the back rooms they would see something very strange.

CLANG. 

Something metallic hit the floor, the ringing sound causing them the jump apart, eyes locking on the sound.  
One very startled Doctor Beckett stared back at them.

-TBC-

A/N: questions? comments? REVIEW!


	18. Beckett

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek  
Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: Chapter 18, if you're here and don't know the story, go back to chapter one and start reading.  
Disclaimer: Stargate and the Wraith own me, not the other way around.  
AUTHOR NOTE, READ: okay, first off, I want to thank the wonderful Lady Valmar for her assistance with Dr. Beckett's reaction, it was a big help I also recommend her fics, personally, I love them! Many thanks to Irresistibly Desired for all the lovely comments, they really helped keep the fic going, and to SNBrady, who I bounced ideas off of  
And of course, I want to thank everyone who reads and reviews, if you have questions but don't have an account send me an email, I shall reply asap! ( )  
Oh! And to answer scifiprincess' question concerning the bite mark...you'll seeeeeeee.  
3 Amie  
ONWARDS!

---

"Doctor Beckett!" Adrienne exclaimed, a guilty blush creeping up her face, "I...I...It's not..."  
Carson looked at the two of them, mouth agape, "The two of you...?" the question trailed off expectantly.  
"What it seems..." she finished lamely, head bowed and refusing to meet her superior's eyes.

The disbelief he felt must have shown on his face, because the moment she looked up, her eyes snapped over to Cavan.  
The Wraith was no longer seated on the infirmary cot, instead leaning against it, arms folded across his chest, frowning slightly at the good doctor.  
After a long moment, she looked back up, waiting mutely for him to say something, anything.

"Let me guess...the father is..." he glanced over at Cavan, who stared back defiantly, then back to Adrienne.  
"Yeah...how...?" she winced at the stupid question, pausing in the middle...clinging to the Wraith was a big clue...and if Carson had put together the bits of information that she had told him during their conversations...all arrows would point to Cavan.  
"Oh...I had an inkling." he had found it slightly suspicious, thinking about the little things that Adrienne had told him about the father, not to mention the fact that the pair had obviously known each other...however he would not have expected this much.

One of the other nurses approached, a silhouette against the white privacy curtain which Carson had pulled closed a few minutes earlier...this was not something that everyone needed to know about.  
"Doctor Beckett?" the shape bent to pick up the sample tray he had dropped, calling around the curtain, "We finished testing the samples if you would like to take a look at them?"  
"Aye lass...I'll be right there."

"Of course..." there was a slight pause, "Sir...is everything alright?" they could almost hear the frown that graced the nurse's face as she spoke, one hand extending to the curtain, as though to draw it back.  
"Everything's fine." he replied simply, a slight hint of strain in his voice, "I'll be there in a minute."

The hand retracted, "Yes, sir." the silhouette faded along with the sound of footsteps, and Carson looked back at the pair expectantly.   
"Carson...please...don't tell anyone...I...I don't think they would be as understanding as you are..." the grey eyes began to water again, the woman trembling slightly as she waited.  
A small sigh escaped his lips, "Honestly luv, I dunno what to say...I'm just as surprised as you..." if he had been about to say more, he was cut off but the nurse calling out. He shook his head and turned to call back when Adrienne caught his sleeve, "Please..."  
He looked down at her, silent for a moment, before nodding, "Aye...I won't tell...but I think that Elizabeth should know."  
She nodded, and let him go, "I think I'm going to be sick..." she murmured, eyes closing for a moment, unable to watch the curtains part and Carson depart.  
The moment his shadow faded from view, she slumped against the bed, suddenly feeling very weak.  
--

Cavan watched her for a few minutes, as he listened to the sounds of the infirmary; the light beeping of some monitor, and the soft clink of metallic and glass objects in the distance.  
Finally he reached out, drawing her in and wrapping his arms around her, for a moment he was met with resistance, but he refused to let go.

To be completely honest...he needed this as much as she did, someone to just hold onto, something to ground him in reality.  
Everything felt...insane.  
Gone would be the times that they could just sit and think and then separate back to their lives...  
Somehow...he didn't regret that loss.

Carefully he detached himself, slipping his jacket into place as Adrienne looked at him, red rimmed eyes seeming to scream 'don't leave me alone'.  
That was something he would not do.  
"We must see your Doctor Weir..." he explained, drawing back the white curtain, a few of the nurses looking over from their stations, curious.  
The soldiers had left their post, standing much closer to the cot than he could remember, their weapons at the ready.  
"Please don't make me." the voice was cracked as she shook her head, looking as though she were about to panic.  
"You told your superior you would tell her...would you lie to him?" it wasn't that he wanted anyone to know, he would have been quite glad to take her away to...somewhere else, but he knew that they would find out eventually...and by the look of things it might be soon.  
She shook her head, looking ashamed, and he continued on, "It is best that you tell your leader now...she will find out one day...and perhaps she can keep the rest of your city from...reacting in an unfavorable way...if she already knew."  
After that she nodded, and allowed him to escort her from the room.

She looked up once on the entire trip there, and that was when she passed Doctor Beckett, who nodded to her, trying to be reassuring.

The trip back to Doctor Weir's office was a short one, but it seemed to take an eternity, and when they arrived she was waiting, seated behind the desk, hands folded before her.

"Carson tells me that you have something you need to say..."  
--

Adrienne watched her leader numbly, wishing she could just curl up in some corner and that everyone would forget she was there.  
She felt sick.  
Fear.  
And no matter what she told herself, she couldn't hide it.

Finally she nodded, grateful for the patient look on Doctor Weir's face.

If ever there was a time that she was grateful their leader was a diplomat...it was now.  
"I...I'm pregnant..."  
The moment the words left her lips she began to berate herself...way to state the obvious, but at the nod from Elizabeth, she continued slowly, "And...I think...I think that you should know who the father is."

Doctor Weir's eyes flickered between the pair, a look of surprise on her face, she knew that it had to be the Wraith standing nearby...there was no other reason for him to be here.

But she would wait for Adrienne to say it herself; "Cavan." the name was just above a whisper, barely audible.

And as though to underline the fact, he wrapped an arm around the woman and watched Weir, waiting.

"Well..." it was very hard to keep the shock off her face, it was one thing to know something in your mind, but to hear it aloud is a completely different thing.

"Well..." there were very few words for a situation like this.

-TBC-

A/N: Sorry to cut it off right there, but hey I need a bit to work on Weir's reaction, mmkay? SO enjoy and think up your own...and if you want, suggest it! I could always use help, and I credit everyone!

Review!

Review like the wind!

...wait...can the wind review? Oo


	19. Weir

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek  
Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: Chapter 19, if you're here and don't know the story, go back to chapter one and start reading.  
A/N: Read and Review! Pleeeeeease? -begging- Oh! mur...Amie finished her wraith plushie finally! yaaaay! I'll upload him soon. Questions? Ideas? Comment or contact me via email! I promise to reply asap!

3 amie

ONWARDS!

---

"Well..." there were very few words for a situation like this.

Words were her job, they were her life.

While some fought with guns, sticks, knives, anything they could get their hands on...she fought with words.

Elizabeth was a diplomat.

And she was one of the best.

After all, why else would she be here? They would need scientists to study, to examine things, and they would need military to keep the scientists whole when they undoubtedly got caught up in an experiment and upset some delicate balance.

Sometimes it didn't make sense.

Then came the times when they needed to trade, to negotiate with some enemy, to make a new friend.

And the reason clicked, she was here to keep the peace, Elizabeth Weir kept the machine that was Atlantis running smoothly.

While at the SGC, she had been put through numerous tests, had been prepared to act and react in dangerous situations with a cool, calm head and to always be strong for her people.

Each and every test was trying, all of them took a little out of her, but for every failure there was some small joy, a little thing that seemed to make all her troubles worthwhile.

But for all those situations, she had never been faced by this one...although it explained Doctor Peterson's total opposition to the idea of being sent back to Earth.

For a moment she watched them, silent and contemplative, the words would come.

And come they did.

"You realize that this will not be easy for either of you? I have the feeling that most of the expedition will get used to your relationship after awhile...but there are some members that would be particularly...opposed...to this."  
One such person that leapt to mind would be Specialist Dex.

Ronon held a special place in Elizabeth's heart; the warrior gave her...something that she thought she would never have.

This would put them on opposing ends.

She would be eternally putting the good of the expedition before her own wants and needs.

Elizabeth hastily shoved those thoughts from her mind, turning to look at the Wraith, "And I doubt this would be very easy for you."

To her response he replied with a slight shrug, "There will be those who are opposed to our union...but I feel our Queen might look upon this with some favor..."

A rather confused look must have imprinted on her face, because he continued, "She might view this as a way to create some sort of...alliance...mostly for the sake of spiting the other Queens..." there was a slight pause, "She has always been somewhat...deviant."

Her head tilted to the side, "We have tried allying with the Wraith...however...things do not seem to go as expected."

Another shrug, "We are not asking that you give up your secrets to us..." a vague smile twisted his lips as he spoke, "But there may be things that we could...help...you with."

"Perhaps...but I would prefer to discuss this at length with your Queen."  
"I shall tell her this once I have returned with the prisoner."

"Of course."

Somehow the conversation had drifted from the original topic; they could discuss alliances later, at the moment they would deal with what was at hand.

"Will you be telling her of your child as well?"  
"I doubt I would get the chance."  
Before Elizabeth could reply to that, Adrienne finally spoke, "Dalkar would probably blurt it out the moment they got back to the Hive." she glanced up at Cavan, eyes half closed, "He is really mad at you."

More developments, she had been told that all the prisoner would say when he was questioned were the generic things, the same things every Wraith they had ever captured had said.  
"He spoke to you?"

"Yeah...I wouldn't have stayed with him everyday on my breaks if he didn't say anything to me." she shook her head, "Everyone goes about it the wrong way, they threaten and stun or edge around...it either annoys him or amuses him...its only promoting the idea that you are good for nothing but food." she shrugged, "If you don't act like they expect you to, they become curious."

After speaking she leaned against Cavan, eyes half closed, still looking ill and pale.

Perhaps they could all use a break.

"Would you like to see...Dalkar?" she said the name slowly, it was...different...but that was to be expected.

"Not particularly."

Cavan smirked, "I would prefer to leave him in there...perhaps it would do him some good."

-TBC-

---

A/N: I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter...I've never been good at writing Weir, so please forgive me if its short or seems out of character...I hope I can make it up to you somehow .

gah...amie is bored...talk to her! poke her...make her write! contacts are on her author page


	20. Silence

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek  
Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: Chapter 20, if you're here and don't know the story, go back to chapter one and start reading.  
A/N: Read and Review! Pleeeeeease? -begging-

Questions? Ideas? Comment or contact me by email! I promise to reply ASAP!

3 Amie

ONWARDS!

---

Some say that silence is golden.

But this silence was far from it; laden with emotion it was oppressive and crushing, awkward.

Yet all silence must be broken in time.

"Missed you."  
Fingers clenched and unclenched the supple leather of his jacket spasmodically, the words muffled by his chest.

Cavan's guard had been dismissed; Doctor Weir had decided to allow the pair a bit of privacy while she notified the other mission leaders.  
As the pair had made their exit, Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay, Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan had filed into the room.  
It only made sense to tell them all together, not only were they a team, but two of them were leaders of the Earth expedition, another was the leader of the Athosians that had settled on the mainland, and the last was their weapons and Wraith specialist.

Doctor Beckett would arrive a few minutes later, attending the meeting despite the fact that he already knew what was going to be said.

He would be assisting with the damage control.

Thus the pair stood in one of the lower corridors, simply holding on, clinging to the only thing that still felt safe in the maelstrom that their lives had become.

"Please don't leave."  
The words caught in his throat as the notes of longing hit him, "I must." he finally said, holding her tightly, "I do not want to...but I must."

"I know." Adrienne's sigh was swallowed up by the cloth of his jacket, "I just...I don't want to loose you."  
She sounded defeated.

"You are my mate...you will never loose me." Even as the words left his lips, Cavan felt a pang of guilt, technically she was not his mate; they had not gone through the process of bonding.

It was something he longed for, he felt the need burning within him...but he was a soldier, he would not bond with her and go off to fight and die somewhere.

Cavan would never hurt her that way.

So he would say nothing of bonding, even without the deep connection the ritual formed, she would be his.

And he would be hers.

He could feel the smile that made its way onto her face and it relieved some of the pain he felt.  
He could never do something to take away her joy; he would never do something that would harm her.

Perhaps this would be a good time to change the subject.  
"When will they be born?" he asked after a moment, tilting his head down to look at her.  
A pause, and she stiffened, "They?" she asked tentatively.  
The machines that would allow them a glimpse at the unborn child...or children...was on route via the Daedalus and would arrive in a few weeks.

"You did not know there are two of them?"  
"Oh God." for perhaps the hundredth time today, she felt like she was going to be ill, "How can you tell?" she finally asked, although she had her suspicions.  
"They are already somewhat connected to the mental network." he replied simply, "While they have no thoughts yet, they have a presence...if a very small and undeveloped one." he paused, "There are two."  
"Can you tell what gender they are?"  
"No."  
"Oh...and we believe that they." she paused on that word before continuing, "Will be due in three months."  
"Have you thought of names?" Perhaps he could be of some assistance in that area, if there were to be two children...perhaps one with a name from his people and one from hers.  
"A little." she said quietly, once again resting her head on his chest.  
It was a nice feeling.  
"Although I was hoping you could help me with that?" she looked up at him and smiled, "Any suggestions?"  
The familiar smirk was twisting her lips once again, and the grey eyes glittered warmly.

Some things didn't change.  
"If we have a girl..." he said slowly, "I would like her to be named...Deva."  
That earned him a nod of approval, "I like that...what does it mean?" once again was her unending curiosity.

"Divine." Cavan replied, returning the smile that had spread across his mate's lips, glad of her approval.  
"And if we have a boy?" the eyebrow arched slightly as she continued to regard him.  
"If I am naming one...you will name the other." he said simply, returning the quirked eyebrow, smirking at her as she contemplated.  
"I've always liked the name Michael." she replied slowly, causing his other brow to rise and join the other.

He had heard of a renegade Wraith who bore that name...one that had abandoned his Hive to live alone.

Adrienne shook her head, "Perhaps she should wait until we know the gender...s...of the children before we start choosing names." she finally said, looking as though she wanted to burst into laughter.  
"That would be a good idea." he agreed after a few minutes, nodding slightly as she began to free herself from the embrace.  
"I think we should get Dalkar and return him to the Hive." she said once she was free, arms folding over her chest, "Then you can come back with Malka and perhaps discuss an alliance?"

Cavan simply shook his head and wrapped an arm around Adrienne, escorting her down the hall to the brig.

---

This was another kind of silence.

The kind that made you want to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Cavan and Adrienne stood in the doorway, watching the occupants of the room with curiosity.

The group was composed of one Wraith, and three humans.

The Wraith, of course, was Dalkar, and two of the humans were his assigned guards, the third human was the geologist Doctor Savoie, who had first helped escort Cavan to the gateroom.  
Doctor Savoie and Dalkar sat in front of one another, looks of intense concentration on their faces, while the guards watched on in amusement.

Finally Adrienne wandered over to the two marines, studying the pair in the center of the room for a moment before looking at the soldiers, "What are those two doing?" she asked slowly, a note of trepidation tingeing her voice.

One of them spoke up after a moment, "Staring contest." he said, grinning widely, "Doctor Savoie has been playing games with the prisoner for most of the afternoon...before this was tic-tac-toe."  
That made her blink, "How did they manage that one?" she asked curiously.

"They made an imaginary grid in the air." he replied, shrugging.

"You blinked." Dalkar's voice drifted over to them, sounding amused as he spoke.  
"Did not." That would be Doctor Savoie, sounding slightly offended.  
"You just did it again."

That one was met with a grumble, and one of the marines nudged the other, who handed over a chocolate powerbar, making a face.

Adrienne shook her head slowly, and made her way over to the brig, where the pair were arguing.  
"Did not."  
"Yes, you did."  
"Did not."

"You did."

"If the two of you would stop acting like five year olds for a few minutes?" she eventually asked, getting their attention, "You should know that it's time for Dalkar to go home."

The geologist rolled her eyes and stood slowly, brushing her pants off and looking at the brig, the two marines approaching it with stunners held at the ready, slowly opening the door and releasing the Wraith inside.

The entire group made their way back to the jumper bay, where Team One stood in wait along with Doctors Beckett and Weir.

There was that sick feeling again.  
Behind her the pair still argued over who won and who lost, and she was able to tune them out as she stalked past the group in the jumper bay, keeping pace with Cavan the entire time, ignoring the not so subtle stares she was getting.

They finally came to a stop beside the Dart; Cavan would pilot the craft and sweep Dalkar up in the culling beam before heading out.  
For a moment he looked back at her, and then at the group that stood nearby, looking indecisive.  
Adrienne made the decision for him, taking his hand and reaching up to kiss him, nearly over-balancing for a moment as she stood on her toes, "Come back soon." she whispered as she pulled away, eyes shining.  
The look she cast the group was a defiant one that made him smirk, pulling her back in and bending down to take another kiss before climbing into the Dart and pulling up the opaque hood.  
Slowly the craft rose into the air and the shimmering blue beam swept out to capture Dalkar before zipping out of the now open roof.

Adrienne watched them go for a moment, before turning and making her exit, fleeing to the infirmary.

-tbc-

A/N: so...what did you think? ah! and in a few chapters I'm going to be posting a new fic called 'mating rituals' it involves Dalkar and his attempts to woo the geologist you met today...a bit of a crack fic...his attempts fail spectacularly and he makes a complete idiot of himself...but its kinda sweet Also, pretty soon there are gonna be some fics I want all of you to read and review! But they aren't by me, but I will be sure to mention it when they get published, so keep reading the author notes!


	21. A Tenative Alliance

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek  
Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: Chapter 21, if you're here and don't know the story, go back to chapter one and start reading.

Disclaimer: Amie no own Stargate or Wraith, they own Amie (they keep her in a little box in one of the Hive Ships with a laptop so she can write this crap without getting sued)

A/N: Oh crap! 21 chapters! -dies- and almost all of them written between midnight and three am...whoo...yeah...oh gods I need sleep . 

Read and Review my loyal minions! Give me a reason to be caffeinated at ungodly hours!

Questions? Ideas? Comment or contact me by email! I promise to stalk you ASAP!

3 Amie

ONWARDS!

---

Mutely he stared at the lanky body that had quite unexpectedly stepped between him and the infuriated Malka.

Dalkar had been surprisingly quiet as they had moved through the Hive to join Malka in the throne room, and even after the perfunctory greeting between mother and son he had stayed silent, merely watching.

He had said nothing of what had taken place on Atlantis until now.

Malka had moved to administer the punishment for Cavan's insolence when Dalkar had placed himself in front of Cavan, effectively halting the attack.

If ever there was a time where the resemblance between mother and son was noticeable, it was now.  
And if ever there was a time that Cavan would be thankful for Dalkar's lack of tact, it was now.

"You cannot kill him." as the words left Dalkar's lips, Malka's face contorted with rage, but she would do nothing.

Such insolence would not normally be tolerated, but Dalkar was her only child.

The Wraith were many in number, and due to their near indestructible bodies and regenerative properties a great number of them were ancient.

However their birth rate was quite low compare to other species due to a lack of females.

"I cannot?" there was a mocking tone, the words caustic and laced with menace as she stared the male down.

But her son merely stood there with a blank expression.

"You cannot." he repeated after a moment, allowing the words to hang in the air before continuing, "His mate is to have children."

And despite the fact that the other was currently saving him, he had the sudden urge to strangle the young male.

Now the menace in her voice was replaced with confusion; under normal circumstances Malka would have known that Cavan had taken a mate.  
But what Dalkar had said was true; according to the rather strict code they maintained she would have no right to take the life of a mated Wraith, at least not one of her own Hive, due to the effects that would have on the innocent mate.

And one that was bearing children...

She backed down slightly, still regarding the pair coolly, "And where is this mate of his?" as though they were lying to save Cavan.

Before Dalkar could speak, Cavan cut in. Better he should say this, "Atlantis."

Malka's arms slid numbly from her hips as she stared openly, startled...she had always been more expressive than other Queens, perhaps it had something to do with her young age, "You took a _human_ for a mate?"

Before her initial shock could wear off and she could react to this news, Dalkar stepped in again, "I believe we can turn this revelation into something...beneficial." a smile twisted his lips as he launched into his plan as Malka sank back into her throne and listened.

She had always enjoy being a deviant, and the insult this would hurl at the other Queens would be insurmountable...an alliance with the Lanteans could prove quite fruitful.

---

Malka looked quite smug as she exited the debriefing room, a few rather astonished faces staring after her.

All of them turned as one to stare back at Elizabeth, bewildered for a moment.

How could she agree to this after the incident involving the two Hive...their betrayal?  
So many questions and terse replies before the group would finally leave, still hesitant and suspicious, filing from the room one by one until there were but two left.

This was the moment she feared.  
But it did not come the way she expected; there was no argument, none of the usual ferocity and hatred that he showed when the Wraith were concerned.

His intense scrutiny made her want to crawl into a hole and die.

Because of this she might loose the one person she could be free around, a tentative romance that had blossomed into something...something that she had never had with Simon.

In silence she met his gaze, and there was no softening, nothing of what he usually showed when they were alone.

His eyes were like mirrors, cold and hard.

In silence he left her.

And in silence it felt like something inside was shattering.

"Ronon..."

She called out in a voice faint and cracked...

But he was already gone.

---

Adrienne spent the entire meeting hiding in the infirmary.

She seemed to be doing that quite a bit these days.

But she would need to venture from the sanctity of her small office. There was only so long she could do her research, only so long she could go without needing to take a break and go for a walk, or go to the commissary for a meal.

By now the entire city knew what was going on.

In small communities secrets don't stay secret for very long, and Atlantis wasn't an exception. Nearly the entire population had known the day she had told Elizabeth and Carson, and the rest were filled in on the facts.

A number of interesting rumors had surfaced within the following four days.

In the beginning there were stares and people avoided her, but things were slowly turning back to normal...very...very slowly.

Many here had lost friends and co-workers in the sieges, to the Wraith during off-world exploration, and they took longer to accept her.

The newer people who had yet to learn the full extent of the Wraith were the first to welcome her back, then slowly the rest of the city followed suit.

But still there would be stares.

Hesitantly she edged out of the infirmary, knowing she was to meet the Wraith negotiators in the conference room, an armed guard outside should anything go wrong.

And while there was a certain amount of excitement for her, there was an underlying current of tension, fear even.  
She had learned from both Cavan and Dalkar that Malka was not your average Queen, with a tendency to do things on a whim, or merely to spite the other Hives.

Hopefully she took the news in stride and would use this as another excuse to spite the others of her kind.

There were not many people in the corridors, so she was able to make her way to the meeting place mostly unnoticed.

The doors slid open and she looked at the guards, both of them had been selected from her off-world team.

It was good to have friends nearby.

In the room was a rather strained silence; two familiar faces and one completely foreign one stared back at her.  
Of course the two she recognized were Cavan and Dalkar, and the third's identity was quite obvious, the deadly looking female was clearly Malka.

Adrienne stepped inside and the doors slid shut behind her as she made her way closer to the trio.  
The group looked at one another over her head, and a slight, irritating, tingle formed in her head, causing her to frown and say; "I'm right here you know...it's not polite to talk about someone."  
That remark made Cavan smirk. The link given to her by her children was strengthening, and while she could not hear the words or form ones of her own, the tingling sensation in her head alerted her to the hidden conversation.

Malka stared at her appraisingly, head back and tilted to one side, an odd mixture of disdain and amusement written across her face.  
"I can tell why he chose you." the words were not a compliment; instead they were quite mocking as her eyes flicked back and forth between the two.

It was true, what she had been told; Cavan had taken a mate and she was with child.

By the code she could do nothing to harm either of them.

However she did not have to approve.

Thus she continued to watch them for a moment, as though expecting a slip up that would reveal that everything was a lie.  
Instead, Cavan slipped an arm around the human and drew her close, a thinly veiled threat in his eyes as he stared back at Malka.

That proved it.

She gave a slight nod and turned to make her exit, stalking from the room, the guards immediately breaking away from the room to follow her.

Dalkar looked back at them and shrugged slightly, "That went well." he finally said before making his exit as well.

Adrienne sighed and leaned against Cavan, eyes closed, "How long will you be staying?" she asked after a long moment, head tilting up but her eyes stayed closed.

"Two...perhaps three days, until the details of our...alliance...are finalized." he replied quietly, wrapping his other arm around her and resting his chin atop her head.

They would stay that way for some time.

---

Elizabeth Weir watched the pair from the balcony, the two oblivious to her gaze.  
After a moment she looked away, it was not her place to watch the private moments of others.

But still there were traces of envy.

They would be happy at the expense of her own heart.

In silence she frowned down at the floor, watching the gate techs move around, the familiar sounds of Rodney complaining drifting up to reach her ears.

Under normal circumstances she would have laughed.

But today she felt no amusement, didn't see a reason to smile.

A sigh escaped her lips, and her shoulders began to shake, eyes prickling with unshed tears.

She was the fearless leader; she could show nothing of sorrow or fear around her people.

Elizabeth Weir was what kept Atlantis going, without her seemingly eternally calm attitude things might fall apart.

It was her job to be strong for those who couldn't be strong for themselves.

But there were times when she wondered where the person who could be strong for her was?

Her breathing hitched and one hand tightened around the railing, soon she would have to make her way back to her office or her quarters, the places where she could let things out.

Keep a box of tissues to wipe your tears away, hide the broken feelings.

The world blurred wetly as she pushed away, turning and walking right into someone.  
She kept her head slightly bowed and opened her mouth to apologize when a pair of arms pulled her into a familiar embrace.

For a moment things felt right, but then her shoulders began to shake even more, and Elizabeth had an even harder time as she tried to fight away her tears.

But then a warm hand tilted her chin up, and once again she met his gaze and grit her teeth, but the things she saw there were different.

A shuddering sigh and she buried her face into his chest; the words murmured in her ear seemed to make everything better.

"You don't have to be strong for me."

---

A/N: Aye, Amie ships Elizabeth/Ronon...she loves that pairing, it makes her squee with crazed joy if anyone can recommend a few good fics I would worship them for the rest of my life!

Anyway! REVIEW! gawd


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek  
Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: Chapter 22, if you're here and don't know the story, go back to chapter one and start reading.

Disclaimer: Amie no own Stargate or Wraith, they own Amie (they keep her in a little box in one of the Hive Ships with a laptop so she can write this crap without getting sued)

A/N: My loyal minions...-cough- readers...I meant readers...I have a task for you! Everyone who reads this chapter will please go to the author page belonging to SNBRADY and read her fic 'The Unseen' I guarantee you will love it (I do!) and you must leave her beautiful reviews.

yey! -love-

I have fecking writers block -grumbles and pulls hair out-

ONWARDS!

---

The Daedalus had just arrived to Atlantis, bearing the usual extra supplies and a few new members for the expedition.  
This time it also carried a sonogram machine as requested by Doctor Beckett.  
As this request had been made before the expedition actually knew who the father of Adrienne's child was, the SGC and the Daedalus did not yet know that there were a few Wraith inhabiting Atlantis.

Needless to say, the crew of the Daedalus was shocked to see a Wraith among the group that came to help move the supplies into the city.  
Not that said Wraith was supposed to be assisting...nor would he be assisting, he merely wished to see the human vessel up close.

And needless to say the moment they saw said Wraith, Dalkar found himself staring down the end of a variety of weapons.  
One of the marines that had actually been sent to help transport supplies hastily explained the situation, and that Doctor Weir could fully debrief Colonel Caldwell, she was currently in her office.

--

At the moment Adrienne sat in Doctor Weir's office, listening quietly as the other woman spoke to her.  
"Even if the Stargate Program goes public...it would be difficult for you to return to Earth permanently."  
That made her smile faintly as she shook her head, "Doctor Weir," she began, "I have no intention of ever going back to Earth...I never did...the moment I arrived here, I knew there was no way I was ever going back..." she paused slightly, shifting in her chair before continuing, "This is where my family will be...and I couldn't force Cavan to live on a planet filled with what he considers...well...food."  
Elizabeth nodded, understanding, "I just wanted to be sure you understood that."  
Adrienne stood slowly, lifting one shoulder in a shrug, "Besides...a number of our expedition members have people here they love...so its not like I am the only person who feels this way."

Ever since Adrienne and Cavan's relationship had been made public, a surprising number of couples made themselves known, some even going so far as to get married.  
It appeared to the other expedition members that since Doctor Weir was mostly fine with the strange pairing of one of her people with a Wraith, then she would be fine with everyone else.

Where it had once been uncommon to see a couple wrapped up with one another in public, it was now more commonplace.  
To tell the truth, it was rather sweet.

Elizabeth nodded and dismissed the doctor, a faint smile playing across her lips as Adrienne made her way to the door.

One eyebrow rose slightly as the other woman paused in the doorway, looking over her shoulder, "Thank you." was all she said.  
Adrienne hadn't needed to be specific.  
Elizabeth knew exactly what she meant.

--

Halfway across Atlantis, Colonel Sheppard and Specialist Dex moved around the sparring mat in a slow circle.  
Despite countless sessions with both Teyla and Ronon, the pair almost always wiped the floor with John Sheppard.  
Today would be no different.  
But he didn't complain, there were no sarcastic or witty remarks falling from his lips this time.

A flurry of movement and the thud of a body hitting the mat sounded, unusually loud in the tense silence of the room.

As Ronon backed up, he finally spoke "There are Wraith on Atlantis."  
The anger in his voice was unmistakable.  
John slowly pushed himself to his feet, knowing he would have a nicely sized bruise tomorrow.  
"Elizabeth knows what she's doing." he finally said, stretching out slightly before resuming a fighting stance. "We have to trust her."

The only response was a low growl and a renewed attack.  
This time, he managed to keep his ground, only being driven back as he spoke, "You have to trust her."

That one earned him a pause, and Ronon stared down at him, on any other person, the expression might have been described as 'lost'.  
But the runner just shook it off with a shrug, and the pair resumed their circling.  
"There is a lot we don't know about the Wraith."

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard hit the mat with a resounding smack, the wind knocked from him.  
It would take him a little while to get back up.

That one would definitely leave a mark.

--

Adrienne perched on the edge of one of the infirmary cots, supervising the assembly or the new sonogram machine, and making sure Doctor Savoie and Dalkar didn't get into to much trouble.

Thankfully the pair were playing tic-tack-toe.

Although the O's had very quickly become lopsided smiley faces, and the X's looked nothing like Xs.  
In fact, when she had last looked over at the page, it looked like a piece of graph paper upon which the pair were trying to blend the games of checkers, scrabble, and tic-tack-toe.

That had caused her to make a mental note to add another person to the list of people to watch carefully while under the effects of morphine.

The first and only other person on that list was Doctor McKay.  
Although her friend had needed it, the geologist's leg had been broken to the point where the bone protruded through the skin, and she had to be carried half conscious through the gate.

Satisfied that the only fight that would break out in the infirmary today would be one involving small paper balls, she turned her attention back to the sonogram, then to Cavan, who was staring at it like it was a particularly large insect.

When the Wraith looked back over at her, she explained, "That machine will allow us to see the children."  
A long pause, and he asked, "Why would we want to do that?"  
Another pause, and Adrienne looked slightly thoughtful, "To be sure there is nothing wrong with them, to identify their gender."

Cavan just stared at her, and then looked back at the machine.

After a moment of this, Dalkar spoke up, "Anything that emits a radiation powerful enough to penetrate a living body should not be allowed near a developing child."

Cavan's head whipped around quickly to study his companion, then his mate before finally saying "He has a good point." leaning against the cot, now studying the machine with something close to malicious intent.

Adrienne simply made an irritated sound and mumbled, "It uses sound waves to see the children, not radiation." before resting her head on Cavan's chest, eyes half closed and longing for bed.  
Why she had ever offered to take the morning shift in the infirmary, she would never know.  
So she settled for listening to the steady beat of Cavan's heart, and the other sounds of the infirmary; the soft beeping of machines in the background, the clink of test tubes, and the occasional voice.

One such voice seemed to be directed to the pair of them, seeming distant and low, but still familiar, belonging to one of the nurses, "I wonder what they see in each other."  
The reply was just as quiet, and came from a voice she knew far better, the same Scottish brogue that she and so many of the others on this expedition found comforting, "Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."  
Carson had always been supportive of them, if he had been shocked at first, he had swiftly gotten over it.

Although the sight of Cavan lurking about the infirmary still made him uneasy and a tad panicky, but that was to be expected.

Adrienne smiled to herself and repeated the words, mostly to herself as she felt a warm arm wrap around her, starting to drift off into a light sleep.  
Only to be rudely awakened by the familiar alarm of an incoming wormhole, this one, thankfully, was not as bad as the one at the SGC, but still startling at times.

--

"What is it?"  
Doctor Elizabeth Weir had made it down to the control room swiftly, Colonel Caldwell following close behind as they made their way over to one of the technicians.  
"Analogue video signal" the technician replied, turning to look at Elizabeth "We're receiving the Hive Ship's IDC", one hand poised over one of the many controls.

"Patch it through." she said simply, folding her arms behind her back as she looked at the screen.

Malka's face quickly appeared on the screen, not looking at them yet, frowning at something occurring off-screen.  
When she did look back, her expression mingled annoyance with something that hinted at worry.  
"Send Cavan and my son back now." she said sharply, sounding strained as her image shook slightly, something was affecting the transmission.  
"May I ask why?" their voices echoed slightly, as the entire conversation was being broadcast throughout the city.

"We are under attack." Malka glared through the screen, "Send them back now." she paused slightly, then sent through the proper gate address.  
"Do you need assistance?" One brow arched slightly as the gate tech copied the address, ready to begin dialing as soon as the connection cut.  
"No." and with that last, irritated word, the transmission cut, and the connection through the Stargate shut down.

--

Every person on Atlantis had stopped what they were doing to listen to the announcement, and in the infirmary, most of the people had moved out into the main room to hear better.  
Now soft whispers ran through the group as they surveyed the two Wraith in question.

Dalkar muttered a quick goodbye to the bed-ridden geologist, and was halfway to the door by the time the announcement was finished.  
He waited almost impatiently for Cavan, frowning slightly but not saying anything as the soldier thought.

Finally he acted, saying nothing, simply looking at her for a moment and before the small crowd that had assembled after the announcement, Cavan turned and kissed a rather startled Adrienne good-bye.  
The embrace was similar to the ones they had shared in the darkness of foreign planets, hard and desperate.  
Like it would be the last time.

With that, he made his exit, nearly running to the jumper bay.

-TBC-

---

A/N: Doctor Savoie needs a first name! Help me out here! I've a few ideas, but want some reader input!

Also! Get your ass over to SNBRADY 's page and read 'The Unseen' you will like it!

quote by H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

...and does anyone know the name of the Canadian Gate Tech?


	23. Battle

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek  
Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: Chapter 23, if you're here and don't know the story, go back to chapter one and start reading.

Disclaimer: Amie no own Stargate or Wraith, they own Amie (they keep her in a little box in one of the Hive Ships with a laptop so she can write this crap without getting sued)

A/N: My loyal minions...-cough- readers...I meant readers...I have a task for you! Everyone who reads this chapter will please go to the author page belonging to SNBRADY and read her fic 'The Unseen' I guarantee you will love it (I do!) and you must leave her beautiful reviews.

yey! -love-

My writers block is gone! Huzzah! All is good in the world...sooh...

ONWARDS!

---

Surprisingly, the Darts fit into the gateroom, although it would be dangerous to try and fly one in at high speed.

Still, it was a very disconcerting to see the two depart, one after another, through the Stargate.

Needless to say, a number of the Lanteans were relieved to see them go.

--

Much of what happened next was a blur.  
High above the planet, the two Hives fired upon one another, out of visual range, but not out of contact.

All around Darts and Cruisers swooped and fired, screaming though the air, crashing or exploding into hundreds of pieces.

On the ground drones fought one another.

About to join the fray, the duo was stopped by Malka, her voice slamming into their heads with orders to return to the Hive.

They had special orders waiting them.

Thus they flew through the fight at full speed, not stopping to engage the enemy.

Although they did blast anything that got in their way to pieces.

Much of the Hive was empty, there were no Darts or Cruisers in the main docking bay, and no drones standing guard, all of them out fighting, leaving behind a small group to fight off any intruders that might make their way through the fighting taking place in the space around them.

Malka was already waiting for them in the docking bay, standing on one of the wider pathways, surrounded by her personal guard.

She did not even give them time to pay their respects for all formalities are flung away in times of battle, instead passing out the orders.

Dalkar was to lead a group of Darts to attack the hyperspace drives on the enemy Hive, providing a distraction while Cavan led a larger force against the main body of the Hive, going for weapons systems and eventually the Hive interior.

In the space of ten minutes, both of them had been promoted to commander without an explanation.

Later they would learn that they had been given the positions due to the fact that they had both proven themselves worthy during earlier combat training.

They were not supposed to have given the positions until a later date, but the other commanders were occupied with other tasks or dead.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Orders had already been given to certain soldiers, and all were ready and in position, waiting for their respective commanders to join them and lead the attack on the enemy.

Thus the pair darted back to their ships, touching minds with the Wraith they were to be working with, passing along strategies and gathering information on the enemy as they flew out to meet them.

--

At times, Cavan was glad that the hoods of the Darts were opaque, it kept the pilots mind focused on the task, and they did not see the enemy all around; only registering them as tiny dots that could easily be eliminated.

Once again he contacted his men, and seconds later they converged outside of the enemy Hive.

There should have been twenty Darts, but only twelve arrived.

Still, that was enough.

The group formed a series of arrow points, four groups of three that tore through the enemy and scored a number of direct hits along the Hive's exterior.

Further off, Dalkar and his group were successfully drawing away the attention of the enemy Hive's protectors, the Darts wheeling away from the main entrance and heading back to their location, leaving openings for Cavan and his men to enter the Hive.

Not only where they offering a good distraction, but they were inflicting heavy damage on the enemy hyperspace drives, effectively keeping them unable to flee.

He had even sent some of his men to work on the sub-light engines.

Dalkar had been the top strategist of his age group, eventually being sent up to work with other age groups, where he had met Cavan.

Their friendship had been allowed; the elders finding that the two worked well together able to devise plans and strategies that would benefit not only one, but the other as well.

Not many Wraith their age had fully grasped the idea that at times it was better to work in groups and share credit, than work alone and get all the glory.

Once again this allowance would be to the benefit of the Hive, for there was now a large gap in the defense around the main entrance, allowing them to sweep in, and fire upon the enemy from within.  
They managed to wreak quite a bit of havoc before the enemy began to regroup and fire upon the intruders.

One of the first Darts to go down was the one piloted by Cavan, the small ship's wing blasted off, sending him tumbling from the sky. Cursing, he tried all of the controls as the Dart plummeted through the web-like pathways, finally managing to pull up enough to skid along one, allowing him to scramble out before it dropped off the edge.  
His relief at being alive lasted for only a moment, as he was soon overtaken by enemy Wraith.

At first they were easy to handle, the group was small enough that he could send some falling to their deaths, while sucking the life from others.

However more came, and it became harder and harder to fend them off, the circle they had formed tightening slowly, forcing him back along the pathway.

High above, Darts from his own Hive flew, screaming through the air and firing upon every target they could find.

Good.

One of his attackers took the momentary distraction to plunge the spiked end of a large stunner into his body.

Thankfully a movement at the last moment sent the spike through his shoulder and nothing vital.

It might heal, but he was bleeding out very quickly, the blackish liquid streaming from the hole.  
One hand pressed against the injury, and he took another step back, a look of shock on his face as he slipped and fell into nothing.

The world went blue.

And then he saw nothing.

--

His distraction had only worked for a short amount of time, long enough to allow Cavan entrance, but the moment explosions sounded from within, those attacking his men broke off and headed back, almost completely ignoring Dalkar.

After all, the damage had been done, there was nothing left to do there, but inside was another story.

Furiously, Dalkar led an attack on the retreating Wraith, following them back down into the enemy Hive, refusing to let his friend be killed.  
That refusal was partly out of loyalty and affection, but out of another, more selfish reason.

If Cavan was killed, it was likely that the alliance with his Hive would be broken off.

That meant Dalkar could not return to Atlantis.

And that, of course, meant that he would never again see Adrienne, whom he had grown somewhat fond of, or Doctor Savoie.

It was that last bit that made him most angry.

Although he refused to admit him, he had grown incredibly fond of the odd human female, and had even recently exchanged names with her.

And for the most part, their conversations had been growing less and less strange.

So he pushed the Dart to its top speed and entered the enemy Hive, a single word escaping him as he did so, a name, "Catherine."

It was almost unconscious, repeated over and over as he fired upon the fools that had dared to attack his home, sending them spiraling into the great abyss.

His group cleared the air, and he swooped down to take out a group of Wraith battling on one of the pathways, a single fighter, one tiny dot surrounded by others, eliminating them.  
As he closed in, the dot changed color, taking on a bluish hue that identified him as one wearing a tracking device that Dalkar had created with Cavan's help.

Pressing one of the controls, the hood of his dart became clear and he was able to see the group.

The dot he had been interested in was Cavan, who was now reeling away from the group.  
Dalkar was close enough to see the blackish blood dripping from his mouth and from between his fingers, hands pressed against a wound made by one of the larger stunners.

He had been run through.

Dalkar pulled up sharply, sending the culling beam down to scoop his wounded companion up, before firing rapidly upon the group and making his exit, calling his soldiers along with him.

Other minds from his Hive began to call, it was time to pull back, enough damage was done and the enemy ship was falling apart.

Pleased, Dalkar began the short trip back home.

-TBC-

--

A/N: review! you know you wanna!


	24. Homecommings

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek  
Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: Chapter 24, if you're here and don't know the story, go back to chapter one and start reading.

Disclaimer: Amie no own Stargate or Wraith, they own Amie (they keep her in a little box in one of the Hive Ships with a laptop so she can write this crap without getting sued)

A/N: My loyal minions...-cough- readers...I meant readers...I have a task for you! Everyone who reads this chapter will please go to the author page belonging to SNBRADY and read her fic 'The Unseen' I guarantee you will love it (I do!) and you must leave her beautiful reviews.

yey! -love-

Ooh double post...shiiiiiny goodness.

ONWARDS!

---

Slowly the world swam into focus, a haze of blue and brown, the familiar low lighting of personal quarters in the Hive, occasionally blotted out by the silhouette of another Wraith.  
It did not take long for the picture to resolve, the familiar face of an older sibling scowling down at him.

They looked eerily similar, the same arrogant features and bored expression, had Cavan been standing, a scant inch would have separated their heights.

The main physical differences would be their hair, and the three thin, jagged scars running over the older male's left brow and cheek, looking almost as though someone had dug their nails and pulled. They were the reminder of his first hunt and a tenacious human who refused to let go of life.  
However there was something in their bearing, the attitude that made them most different.

The elder held a more subdued pride, arrogance and disdain worn about him like a cloak.

And it did so suit him.

The younger held a seething fury, a passionate and a vicious attitude not yet tempered by age.

"Malchus." the multi tonal voice was slightly hoarse from disuse, "Brother...how long?"

A smooth laugh was the response, "Two weeks you were in a healing sleep...I ordered you to be moved here at the first signs of wakening."

Again the laugh, but this time it was slightly colder, "I have used this time well, little brother...and I have learned some very...interesting things about you."  
The dangerous edge that was slowly finding its way into the elder's voice had Cavan pushing up from the low bed of furs, suddenly wary.

His lips pulled back from his teeth in a slight snarl, "What do you mean?"

He matched his brother's chilled tone exactly.

A languid gesture from his brother, and the membranous doors slid open, behind it three more, a pair of drones flanking a human.

The human, a female, was roughly thrust into the room.

The doors closed just as hunger began to gnaw at him.

Cavan made to rise but was stopped by the next words, "I have learned that you have taken a mate."

Only two others in the Hive knew of his union with the human female, and his companion had sworn to tell none, and the Queen, although disapproving, would tell none, not wishing to ruin their unholy alliance with the Lanteans.

His eyes pulled away from the human and locked onto Malchus, head cocking to the side as he waited silently for the other to continue.

"And that the mate is one of the Lanteans."

Cavan's face was neutral as he asked slowly, "Pray tell, brother...where did you come by such information?"

The laughter was mocking, "Your mind..." a smirk twisted his lips, "As you slept."  
Cavan's eyes widened, that was a breach of one of the most sacred laws, to enter another's mind without permission or even notification.

It was only permissible when dealing with the enemy.

As though he knew what the other was thinking, Malchus stalled him, "I was ordered to find out what had happened during the battle, since you were unable to report yourself...and those images and thoughts were at the top of your mind..."

Cavan relaxed, but only slightly, something was going on here, and he did not like it.

And what was going on made itself painfully clear when his brother beckoned the human, moving to stand behind her, speaking all the while as they moved forward into the light.

"Your mate is a human..." he said simply, giving the woman one final push, the bluish light illuminating her face.  
"This one...she looks like yours...does she not?"

With a similar height and body type, roughly cut blonde hair, a rather stubborn mouth and wide eyes, the woman bore some resemblance to Adrienne.

So Cavan lifted one shoulder in a shrug, still wary of the other's plans, allowing him to speak unhindered.  
"You feel hunger when you look at her...the urge to feed...she is human, and so is yours...one day she will die...whether by the hand of a Wraith or the hand of time...she will die and you will live. There is a reason we do not take human's as mates...no matter how we feel for them, they are our food and we must hunt them to survive."

A slight movement in the back of the room, and his brother's mate stepped into view.

By Wraith standards she was lovely; tall and lean with a predatory grace, the female stared down at him, watching.

Cavan had always liked her.

So he spoke, keeping his eyes on the female, Aziza, "If your mate became human...perhaps by means of the Lantean retrovirus...she would still be your mate and you would still care for her, would you not?" his eyes flickered back to his brother, who nodded, "Of course, but that is not the same."

Cavan simply snorted and stood, staring down at the small human who stood among them, shaking slightly, brown eyes wide and staring.

Behind him Malchus' voice was a bare whisper, "You want to feed, you will always want to feed, she is just like your mate."

The younger male's lip curled as he studied his prey for a long moment, her lips moving as she pleaded for her life.  
Finally he slammed a hand onto her chest, watching dispassionately as the woman aged and died, finally falling to the floor, a mere husk.  
It was then he turned back to his brother and spoke, just as quiet, and just as cold, "My mate was afraid of nothing. She would not have cowered, or begged or cried. That human was nothing like her."

Malchus stared at his sibling for a long minute, before snorting and stalking from the room, leaving him to stand in silence with Aziza.  
Just like Malchus did, the female surveyed Cavan for a moment, head cocked to one side.

"You truly care for that human?" she sounded almost confused, but at the nod she received, she shook her head, "Why?"  
Cavan smirked faintly, and recalled the words he had heard from the white-clad male Lantean, "Because...sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."  
Surprisingly, she smiled.  
Aziza was a bit of what some might term a 'romantic', and even as she smiled, she shook her head slightly, still perplexed. When she spoke again it was to say, "Then I give you my blessing...now go before Malchus returns...he is very displeased with your actions."

No words of thanks were said as he departed, just a slight bow of respect before he made his exit and headed for the docking bay, moving swiftly along the many web-like passages that threaded the Hive.

Many were out, and few acknowledged him, only some of the soldiers under his new-found command.  
Thus he was unhindered as he located his Dart and departed, flying out into the world that the Hive had settled on, making his way for the Star Gate.  
He was still getting used to having to send through an IDC, and nearly forgot to do so, about to glide through the gate when he remembered.

So he sent the code through and waited about a minute to be sure the shield was down, careful to enter slowly to ensure that no accidents would be caused on the other side.

--

It had been night time on the planet that Cavan's Hive had taken, but it was late afternoon in Atlantis.

The alarms sounded in the gateroom, accompanied by the familiar watery sound of the wormhole opening.

Doctor Elizabeth Weir stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the control room after the alarm activated, the gate tech, Sgt. Lenoir looking over his shoulder at her, one hand poised over the controls that lowered the shield.

"Receiving the Wraith...David's IDC." he said, patiently awaiting orders to lower the shield, which were given.

The shield dropped, and a lone Dart glided into the gateroom, rising into the jumper bay as the gate shut down.

A few minutes later Cavan slunk past the gateroom, accompanied by two guards.

There was still little trust, and it was likely there would be none for a long time.

There were still a few curious glances, people peeking out of labs as he passed, but some of them were slowly getting used to the idea of a Wraith on Atlantis.

But some does not mean all.

Ronon Dex still shadowed the Wraith wherever he went, the gun strapped to his thigh glowing ominously.

Nothing Elizabeth could say would make him stand down.

For the most part, Cavan could ignore the former Runner, but the Wraith's irritation became increasingly more obvious as he fought to keep from attacking the male.

Today was no different.

And due to his already tense and angry mindset, he seemed to snap for a moment and whirl about to face the human, snarling at him.  
Only to receive a rather vicious smile and the sharp whine of the weapon charging up, its muzzle aimed point blank as his forehead.

Quelling the urge to rip the human limb from limb, Cavan closed his eyes for a moment, hands clenched at his sides before turning slowly and walking away, acutely aware of the still aimed weapon and eyes burning into his back.

It was like that all the way to Adrienne's personal quarters.

The unlocked door slid open to reveal a completely barren room.

Confused, the Wraith turned to look at the guards flanking him, one lifting his shoulder in a shrug before offering, "Check the infirmary."

So the small group backtracked to the infirmary.  
Cavan did not even bother to announce his presence, instead walking over to Doctor Beckett and speaking, "Her quarters were empty."

The good doctor jumped, startled by the sudden speech, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Carson sighed and resumed his tests, speaking over his shoulder, "Aye lad, we recently discovered rooms that were made for married couples with children, she moved into one of those."

The Wraith couldn't help but snort when the other called him 'lad', having asked once what the term meant.

Cavan was easily eight times older than the human.  
But he nodded his thanks, and glanced around, "Can someone show me where...?" his question was cut short as one of the Marines hopped off a bed, "I can show ya."  
Ah, he knew this one; he was one of his mate's companions, a male by the name of Sergeant Dubois.

Most likely he had just finished a post-mission check-up.  
Thus Cavan nodded, waiting for the other to gather his things and lead the way.

The trip was passed in silence, and the Marine left him before an unfamiliar door fifteen minutes later.  
The door unlocked, and Cavan entered the new quarters, glancing around the sitting room, exploring a bit before finding the occupied bedroom, Adrienne curled up on the bed, fast asleep.  
He smiled to himself and disrobed quickly and climbed into the bed, the sudden motion eliciting a sound of protest from the female which he ignored until she shifted closer and offered a sleepy smile.

Cavan blinked and wrapped an arm around his mate, watching as she drifted back to sleep.

Somehow, at times this place could feel more like home than the Hive did.

-TBC-

---

Oohkay...so what did yoo think? Gimme feedback people! I need it!

Please, IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, REVIEW IT.


	25. Reunite

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek  
Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: Chapter 25, if you're here and don't know the story, go back to chapter one and start reading.

Disclaimer: Amie no own Stargate or Wraith, they own Amie

A/N: I must give credit and thanks to the wonderful SNBRADY, (go! read her fic! Is called 'The Unseen') who was a great help in writing the sonogram scene (truthfully she wrote most of it), YOU ROCK MY FUZZY PINK SOCKS. I was stuck on that scene for the longest time.

Well...that's it...oh! And, I photographed my plushie wraith: www dot deviantart dot com/deviation/40866126/ and am thinking about making an entire plushie team...should I?  
Although I don't know what the hell I would do with them afterwards...

ONWARDS!

---

Cavan would awake the next morning to find Adrienne straddling him, head cocked to one side, studying her mate.

Somehow she managed to look deranged and utterly beautiful in the same moment, eyes wide and teeth bared, blonde hair mussed from sleep as she stared down at him, radiating a strange combination of shock, fear, and anger.

For the longest time they just stared at one another, before the female's shoulders began to shake and she collapsed in his arms, the maelstrom of emotions replaced by an overwhelming relief as she clung to him.

The words that fell from her lips were felt rather than heard, pressed into the side of his neck, "I thought you were dead", repeated over and over.  
For some reason, her display of emotion worried him, so he rather hesitantly stroked her, saying, "Everything is going to be all right."

Those words stopped the repeated phrase, causing her to pull away slightly and reply "I could feel you in my head...and it felt like you were dying."

He didn't know what to say to that, so he simply held onto her.

Sometimes everyone needs someone to hold onto.

--

Hours later they finally left the room, the week before Adrienne had made an appointment with Doctor Beckett to finally get a sonogram.

--

Adrienne shifted beneath the thin white sheets of the infirmary bed, waiting for Doctor Beckett for finish tending to an injured marine.

For a moment she wished he would hurry up and get back to her because the nervous and excited knot in her stomach was growing by the second. One look at the Cavan, who paced beside her bed, told her that he wasn't in much better shape.

The Wraith must have noticed her studying him, because he glanced over and grumbled, "This is taking too long, isn't there any other person that can operate this machine?"

Yet again he scowled at the sonogram machine, still not completely trusting the strange device.

The woman just shook her head, grinning as she reached out and snagged his hand, "Relax, he'll be here." Despite her words, she wasn't quite sure who she was trying to reassure, and the only response from Cavan was a rather indignant huff.

However he did stop his pacing.

A few minutes later, the curtain moved and Carson entered, smiling at the couple, "So, are we ready to see the wee ones?"

Cavan glowered at the man, "We have been ready for awhile." he said, sounding irritated.

Carson did look apologetic, and bit back a smile when Adrienne poked her mate, hissing "Be nice."  
"Now then, get ready."  
And with that Carson got to work; slowly pulling up the loose hospital gown to expose Adrienne's swollen belly and taking out a bottle of the sonogram gel.

He carefully squeezed some of the gel onto her stomach, nearly causing her to jump off the table, screeching, "Oh dear God that's cold!"  
The sudden reaction from Adrienne startled most of the room, the faint clatter of someone dropping a tray in the distance, closer however, it caused Cavan to pin Carson with a murderous stare, "Did he hurt you?"

Adrienne couldn't help but laugh at her mate's reaction, and even harder when he turned the glare on her for laughing at him. "No..." she managed to squeeze out a few words between giggles, "it was just cold...really, really cold."

Turning her attention back to Carson, "Seriously, do you keep that stuff in the freezer or something?" she sounded slightly indignant, but the man could tell she was teasing, and faked an offended expression, "Now lass, you know your skin is more sensitive now."

Adrienne grinned up at Cavan for a moment, who was smirking at the air, "Yes, I know." she replied, before prodding the Wraith once again, "Shut up, you."

Cavan looked down, the smirk never leaving his face as he said, "I didn't say anything."

"Oh you were thinking something alright." she bit back a small giggle as he leered at her.

When she looked back at Carson, she saw that the doctor had turned around, busying himself by turning on the machine.

Despite this, she could still see the blush that was staining his cheeks a rather bright red.

It faded slightly by the time he turned around, and she had to roll her eyes, of course there had been touching going on, the two hadn't see each other for months, and when they were finally reunited, they only had a few days before Cavan had to leave again for two long weeks.

The machine whirred gently, snapping her out of her thoughts, causing her to focus on the screen as Carson firmly placed the wand against her stomach.

At first the screen was filled with shades of black and grey, but the grainy image slowly began to clear.

Cavan watched the screen with the same intensity as the two doctors, eventually grumbling, "I don't see anything."

A few seconds after Cavan's irritated statement, Carson called out, "I think I've got an arm."

Adrienne spotted it almost immediately, having preformed several sonograms herself.

However Cavan just stared at the screen, desperate to see what the other two seemed to have no difficulty with.

He tilted his head to one side, as through viewing it from another angle would help, "That's an arm?"

For a moment the two doctors stared at him, and then back at the screen.

After a few minutes of study, Adrienne finally said, "That would be a leg."

The rest of the examination was like that, Cavan trying to figure out exactly what he was looking at while Adrienne tried not to laugh at him, until Carson reached the first child's face.  
At this point Adrienne felt Cavan's grip on her hand tighten, causing her to drag her eyes away from the screen and look up at him.  
He wore an expression she had never seen on him, one she had never expected to see.  
His mouth was slightly open, eyes completely fixated on the screen and the tiny little face that filled it.

It could only be described as complete awe.

She squeezed his hand slightly, and he looked down at her, an unreadable expression on his face.  
However, his eyes were full of love, even more than she had ever seen in him before, and she sheer weight of the situation, seeing her children and sharing this moment with Cavan, caused her chest to constrict as she fought to keep from bursting into tears.   
He looked back at the screen briefly, "I can see it", Cavan's voice was low, and he looked back at his mate, "Our baby."

That simply broke what little resolve she had left at the moment, and fat drops of water slid down her cheeks, forcing her to look up at the ceiling and compose herself before looking back, eyes glowing.

She was more than a little overwhelmed.

Everything about this moment was intense, the light ripples of emotion radiating from Cavan, and those that burned within her made her feel like she was drowning.

But she didn't mind being swept away.

Cavan and Adrienne had never actually admitted how much they loved one another, no matter how many times they wanted to, as though those three little words would bring their world crashing down.

Suddenly, 'I love you' seemed so overrated.

Words could only express so much; the link forged by her children was more than enough to convey the raw emotion that surged within the two at the sight of the screen.

Much of the examination continued this way, with Adrienne completely fixated on the screen and Cavan splitting his attention between his children, and the rather unlikely woman that had become his mate.  
How she had managed to become so completely wrapped around his heart, filling all the tiny gaps within him, he would never know.

But he did know that he would never leave her side for as long as they lived, and couldn't even imagine loving another.

In the end it was revealed that both of the children were healthy, and that one was male and the other female.

As Adrienne cleaned the sonogram gel from herself, Carson stood and turned the lights up, and Cavan looked over at the machine.

He studied the device for a moment, and grudgingly admitted, "Perhaps that thing is not so bad."

Any reply that Adrienne might had has was cut off as Carson came back over, asking "So, have ye thought of names yet?"

The pair stared at one another for a moment, then Adrienne slowly replied, "We are going to name the girl Deva," she paused slightly before continuing, "And the boy is going to be named Michael."

At that, she cast Carson a slightly apologetic look, knowing that the good doctor still felt guilty about the Michael incident. The man felt as though he had betrayed the Wraith's trust.

And they had, the second time Michael came to them, it was for help.

Instead of receiving aid he was drugged and turned into a human, before being abandoned on a planet which was later bombed.

Despite this, Adrienne had a sneaking suspicion that they had not seen the last of him.

--

Dalkar had not yet returned to Atlantis.

In truth he was trying to decide if he should even go back at all.

Although he knew he should return, he still needed to return the necklace that Doctor Savoie...Catherine, had given him before the battle, simply saying, "It brings me luck...maybe it will bring you some."  
He shook his head slightly; he could just give it to Cavan the next time he returned to the Hive.

Dalkar had been working so hard to carefully suppress the feelings that he had noticed were developing; he would give them no chance to grow into anything, he could not be as free with his love as his companion was.

Idly he toyed with the thin silver chain, studying the small ring it threaded through, its clear gem glittering weakly in the low lighting.

"What is that?"

If his mother's sudden appearance startled him, he gave no sign, simply holding the charm up for her to see, "One of the humans gave me a luck charm before the battle."

The Queen frowned sharply, crossing the room in a few strides, plucking the necklace from his hand, glancing it over before asking "Was this human female?"

Now his own features twisted into a slightly frown, head tilting to one side as he regarded his mother with suspicion, "Yes."

Malka fixed her son with a sharp look, "This is no mere trinket," she hissed, "This is a favor."

The young male barley contained a snort, fighting to look respectful in the female's presence, the idea was simply preposterous.  
"You are reading too deeply, mother." he replied, bowing his head, "it is nothing but a luck charm...I am going to return it soon."

A low growl escaped her, and she cast the necklace aside with a look of disdain, "Have care my son, I will not have you with a human."

The disgust with which she said those words set his blood to boil.  
However his face betrayed nothing as he carefully picked the necklace up and slipped it into his belt, bowing to his mother.

He said nothing as he swept from the room.

---

A/N: Okay, a tame chapter, nothing interesting happening yet, but there will be some interesting stuff coming up soon, so in the mean time, amuse yourself by leaving me reviews, private messages, or emails (I love emails , I'm weird, I like to talk to people). Constructive criticism is welcome and even encouraged; I give out cookies to people who leave it! Ideas are welcome as well, and even flames are welcome, they make me laugh.


	26. Hunt

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek  
Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: Chapter 26, if you're here and don't know the story, go back to chapter one and start reading.

Disclaimer: Amie no own Stargate or Wraith, they own Amie

A/N: REVIEW! I swear If I don't get at least five reviews (I don't care if they just say 'whoo!' just friggin review) I WILL STOP WRITING THIS

-- and if you think I'm joking I swear to god TRY ME.

ONWARDS

---

A single human in their prime could sustain a fully grown Wraith for varying lengths of time.  
The younger the Wraith, the more often they would have to feed.  
As it was, Cavan could go for about a month without feeding before the eternal hunger would start to tear at him fully.  
However his healing and time spent in hibernation had sapped much of his strength, thus he would need to feed more often.

This was why he eventually had to drag himself from the bed in the middle of the night while Adrienne slept, carefully picking his way through the darkened room as he dressed, and making for the exit.

The doors slid open as he waved a hand over the panel.  
It still disturbed him; some of the cities sensors, such as door panels did not require the Ancient gene to operate, this would leave the Lanteans open to any.  
Of course he did not take into account the gene locks, a special command that could only be undone by another gene carrier, and even then they could be hard to override.

And there were passwords, and the fact that certain rooms could be barred to certain people.  
And of course the fact that, like a Hive Ship, the city was sentient and could bar or allow access to any it chose.

As he slunk down the corridor he passed a few security patrols, they said nothing to one another, simply exchanged a few suspicious glances before moving along.  
Cavan was too deep in his mind to pay the Lanteans any mind, contemplating the cities weaknesses.  
Perhaps he would bring his concerns to the Lantean Queen once he returned to Atlantis.

The gateroom was rather empty, a few technicians manning the controls in case of an emergency return or departure.  
A few of them glanced over at him, watching in an uneasy silence as he made his way to the leading technician for this shift, conversing with the rather confused looking man for a few minutes.

To the Lanteans it appeared as though he was going to gate to an unoccupied planet, pointless.  
In truth he would be 'gate hopping', a strategy he and Dalkar had devised one late night during tracking.

As adolescents, they would be paired off and let loose; one was the hunter, the other the 'prey'.  
During one of these sessions, Cavan had been the mock prey, and Dalkar the hunter.  
Passing the Stargate, he had a rather sudden inspiration.

It was not an original idea; Runners had been using it ever since the first of their kind had been chosen, simply one the Wraith had not thought to use so swiftly.  
Just as his companion had come into view, about to proclaim victory, Cavan had dialed out and made his exit, landing on the other planet and dialing to another rapidly.  
Thus, gate hopping.  
Using this strategy, it had taken the pair almost two weeks to run into one another, and to be perfectly honest, it had been Cavan dragging Dalkar back through the gate.  
Once home, they had faced furious instructors and parents, but it did not matter, it was a good way to attack or raid the enemy, they would be gone before the enemy Hive knew what happened, and it was virtually impossible to track them.

With this in mind, he watched impassively as the technician dialed out to the uninhabited world and stepped through the gate.  
He waited for the connection to close a few seconds later before gating to another planet.  
He went through about seven planets before dialing into the proper one.

It was under the control of an enemy Hive, one his Hive often raided during these times.

However he would not be taking one of their humans.  
He would be taking one of their fighters.

True, they were meant to feed off of humans, but it was possible to feed from another Wraith if you were stronger or had the element of surprise.  
And with their nearly immortal lives, the amount of power drawn would last far longer than the amount drawn from a human.  
However the amount of power was also proportional to how recently the Wraith had fed, and their age.  
During the battle before his wounding, he had drained three of the enemy Wraith; the life he took from them was all that sustained him during his time in hibernation.

Cavan took the guards at the gate by surprise, stunning one and draining the other.  
As the body of the first guard dropped, he could hear the distant whine of Darts, and he swiftly drained the second guard before disappearing through the gate and starting the process of gate hopping again.

Much later, he would end on the planet Laren, the very planet where he had met Adrienne.  
Skirting the village, he made his way into the forest.

He would rest here.

--

The next morning Adrienne woke to an empty bed.  
For a few long minutes, she stared at the slight depression that Cavan had occupied during the night.  
She had been growing used to waking up next to someone, and now it was a bit disconcerting to wake up alone.

Still, this was something she would have to grow used to; Cavan could not permanently reside on Atlantis, he had his duties to the Hive.  
But she would not have to like it.

Carefully the woman bundled up all of the nagging feelings within herself and set about her day, dressing quickly and making her way down to the infirmary.  
The first person she encountered there was of course, Carson, who looked at her, then past her as though expecting someone else.  
When he looked back at her, she shrugged indifferently, simply choosing to say, "He wasn't there this morning."  
The older man gave her a rather skeptical look which caused her shoulder sagged slightly.  
It was always rather difficult to pull things around him; Carson was very good at reading other people.  
"Should I try to find him?" these words came out rather hesitantly, and the response was a slight shake of the head. "You dunno where he is, or what he is doing right now," Carson spoke gently, "Besides, he obviously loves you, if he can...he'll be back, don't you worry."

She smiled faintly, and got to work after that.

--

Malka would find her son standing beside the gate, waiting somewhat impatiently for the connection to finish so he could send his identification code through.  
It had not taken her long to locate the truant Wraith, despite the fact that he was doing his best to avoid a council meeting.  
As a commander, he was now required to attend such meetings should his direction in tactical matters be required.  
"Exactly where are you headed, my son?" she asked with a rather deadly edge to her voice. It was a bit of a rhetorical question since she already knew exactly where he was headed, Atlantis.  
Apparently he knew this, since he simply stared at her.

He kept his eyes trained on his mother as she stalked around him, careful to turn with her and keep from exposing his back to her.

Not only did it present a weakness, but to turn one's back on a fellow Wraith, especially one of higher rank, was considered highly disrespectful.

As she walked, she studied him, nothing out of the ordinary, he was dressed in a more informal uniform, the standard black leather closely fitted to his body and worked with a durable metal armor in places.  
This she looked over, instead focusing on the small glint of metal that wrapped around his hand.  
"I see you still carry that Lantean's charm around" she said easily, the light tone betrayed by a rather cold facial expression, and the slight shift in her posture.

Here he made the mistake of playing into her hands, and then mocking her.  
"Indeed, I was just planning on returning it...however I have had second thoughts...it would be considered impolite to return such a gift."  
The moment the words left his lips he wanted to take them back, now was not the time to be truculent, she was far angry at the moment.

Malka's eyes widened a fraction, and Dalkar managed a single, small step toward the gate before she struck, sharp black claws raking across his face, causing black blood to run in rivulets down his face.

In Wraith, the skin of the face is often the slowest to heal; it is thinner in places than it is in other parts of the body, so the gashes knit together a bit more slowly and left welts that would fade in an hour's time.

She spoke again as Dalkar snorted blood out of his nose and shook it from his eyes, "Watch yourself, I am not so forgiving with you as I am with your companion. You are my child, I brought you into this life, and I can take you from it."

With that, Malka made her way back to the Hive, her guard falling into place a few paces behind, and Dalkar stepped through the gate and into Atlantis.

Many were surprised by the marks across his face and the blood that still dripped from a few of the welts, but they said nothing, allowing him to stalk off, escorted by a security team.

---

A/N: Friends! Romans! Countrymen! Lend me your reviews...

I'm thinking about writing another story, perhaps Malka's story, would any of you want to read it?


	27. Author Note

A/N:

Uhm hey!

-hides in pillow fort-  
I just wrote this to say that I am sorry about threatening to stop writing the fic…at this point I would not stop writing no matter what, I am having far too much fun with this.  
So just ignore my little rants, (or don't, I rant a lot, but please, leave review? –big puppy eyes-)  
Well, I should have a new chapter up on Saturday.  
much luff to all.  
Amie


	28. Fight and Flight

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek  
Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: Chapter 27, if you're here and don't know the story, go back to chapter one and start reading.

Disclaimer: Amie no own Stargate or Wraith, they own Amie

A/N: Wow...my review threat really worked last time, but I won't ever do it again, I promise.  
But that doesn't mean you can't still review -pleading expression- pretty please with a chocolate covered Colonel Sheppard on top?  
Okay that sounded reeeeeeeeeally wrong  
ONWARDS!

---

Pre-mission checkups could be just as bad as post-mission checkups at times.

Team members would often be desperate to get out of the infirmary and off somewhere; be it another planet, or a warm shower and bed, this want often made them somewhat irritable.

However the medical staff that morning would find Team Two, the one lead by Major Lorne, to be quite agreeable.

In all honesty, Adrienne was rather fond of the Major, and while the man could come up with very good retorts, and was often sarcastic, he made for a good patient.

As usual the checkup went by quickly, this time littered with bits of conversation which was, surprisingly, started by Adrienne "So Major...where is the team off to this time?"

If the soldier was startled by the rather random speech he gave no sign, "Just a regular check in with P3X-719."  
That made her blink, that was one of the planets her team had often gone to, and in fact it was the one where she had met Cavan. "Hm, well...tell the medicine woman I say hello, okay? She is a bit irritable though...reminds me a bit of McKay..."  
Lorne grinned and shook his head, "Sure" was all the response she got before clearing him for the mission.  
--

The rest of her shift went rather smoothly, it was a slow day and none of the returning off-world teams required serious medical aid; just the typical disinfectant as well as some stitches in one scientist's arm.

However outside of the infirmary, things did not go so well.  
The sensation of being watched.  
Like sets of hard, cold eyes were boring into her back; members of the expedition constantly studying her as though she were some strange insect.  
It had been going on for so long that she had almost grown accustomed to it.

But it still shivered her skin.  
And when she was alone, the feeling would intensify, but still no one had said anything yet.

This was probably because she was rarely alone these days; if she wasn't in the infirmary, Cavan or Dalkar would be trailing behind her and if they were gone, it would be one of her teammates.

Today however, she was completely alone as she left the infirmary, and the feeling of eyes on her back made her twitch.

Head bowed she stalked down the corridors, mostly ignoring the people that glanced her way, and the few people that noticed the stiff posture edged out of her way.

When her shadows finally spoke, the halls were empty and they were close to the earth sciences labs.  
The tiny group was mostly composed of soldiers, but two of the five were scientists, all of them part of the first wave.  
They had been here longest, and they had been enemies with the Wraith longest.  
It would take them longest to forgive.  
And they would never forget.

She was the one who made first contact, growing sick of them trailing after her; she spun on her heel and stared at them until one finally spoke.  
He was a scientist, and she thought she recognized him as one of the chemists. His question was simple, "Why?"

"Why, _what_?" she practically spat the words out, despite the fact that she knew exactly what 'what' was.

From the look the group gave her, they knew that as well, but their speaker answered, "A wraith...why did you do that with a Wraith?"  
At that, she smirked faintly, one eyebrow quirked, "By that do you mean, 'why did you fuck a Wraith...or...why did I fall in love with a Wraith...or...get impregnated by a Wraith?"  
One of the soldiers gave her a very flat look, "All of the above."

Apparently it would be harder to drive this group away.

She sighed softly and folded her arms across her chest, "Honestly? I don't know why I did it...I just did...sometimes you are just meant to be with someone...and it really won't matter to you _what_ they are...just _who_ they are." She paused slightly, gauging their reactions before continuing, "I look at him...and I don't see a Wraith...I don't see the enemy...not anymore...I see the person I can't see myself without..."

When she finished, one of the scientists nodded, looking slightly repentant, but the other's just maintained their rather cool exteriors.

There were so many reasons that she should not be with a Wraith, and all of them tumbled through the little groups thoughts, one of the soldiers finally chose a tactical reason that practically knocked the medic off her feet.

"You're a liability, if this little alliance goes sour the Wraith know we exist and they know our weaknesses...with some of their people on Atlantis, they are bound to know that we don't have a ZPM anymore." The marine looked her right in the eye and continued "And you could be the reason that they attacked us...that thing you claim to love could have tracked you back to Atlantis before the third Siege, and it might only be staying out of some feeling of responsibility...Wraith don't have emotions."

During his little speech, it felt like she couldn't breath, throat tightening and eyes narrowing as the blood drained from her face.  
So angry, she couldn't even force an answer out, and her mouth worked soundlessly until a low growl sounded behind her.

Almost hesitantly she turned to the sight that had made the little group back up nervously; it was Dalkar, hunched over slightly with bared teeth, hands twitching slightly.

He looked as though he was going to attack the humans, and most of the people in the hallway had witnessed him fighting, having offered to teach a few Lanteans how to fight.

He took one step forward, speaking slowly, "I thought such actions were not possible," there was a palpable note of disgust in his voice as he shook his head "My people are right in saying that many of you are fit for nothing more than fodder."

This said, he turned to Adrienne and spoke rather stiffly "My apologies for not escorting you from the infirmary, shall we go?"  
Still twitching slightly, the woman nodded, and without another glance, stalked off down the hall, closely followed by the Wraith.

But instead of leading her too her new quarters, Dalkar led her to one of the empty labs, the door closing behind them.  
"We must talk...there are some things you must know..."  
--

As the pair made their way to the room, the Stargate activated and Cavan stepped through.

He had woken on the planet a few hours ago to the sight of one of the Lantean soldiers standing over him, eyebrow arched.  
After much blinking, the Wraith got up and recognized the soldier to be one Major Lorne.  
He didn't say anything, but the man kept his gun trained on Cavan as the Wraith made his way to the 'gate.

As usual, all eyes were pinned on him as he made his way through the Lantean city.  
First he stopped in the infirmary, and was met by one Doctor Beckett saying "She went back to your quarters", as he bustled past.

He was not far from the new rooms when he ran into Dalkar, literally, the younger Wraith making his way out of one of the laboratories, looking slightly worried.

When the other stopped him, Cavan began to grow worried as well.  
That small feeling of dread increased as his companion shrugged slightly and said, "She knows that we used her to find Atlantis...I told her."

A few moments of uncharacteristic gaping before he asked, "Why did you do that?"  
Once again, Dalkar shrugged, "She needed to know...and a group of the Lanteans brought it up...they had suspicions...go find her...you need to talk."  
Cavan nodded slightly and made his departure, the strange mixture of anger and worry causing him to feel ill as he made his way through the city.

From there it would not take him very long to get to their quarters; however Adrienne beat him to them.  
When he arrived, the door refused to open for him, and after many attempts at manually unlocking the door, he settled for banging on it.  
During a short pause in his attempts, the metal of the door vibrated, as through someone on the other side had hit it.  
Adrienne's voice was slightly muffled, but still comprehensible, "Please...go away."

Cavan exhaled sharply, resting his forehead against the door, "No...we must talk."  
"About what?" the sharp tone was one he barley remembered her using, the words sharp and cold sounding, "About how you used me to attack Atlantis?"  
"Yes...you already know that, you have no reason to be angry."  
"No reason?" The door slid open so suddenly that he pitched forward, only to be sent reeling back when Adrienne shoved him out of the front room. "No reason? I have every reason to be angry! You used me! Some of my people died and it is my fault."

Cavan watched as the woman squared her shoulders, fixing him with the same furious gaze she pinned on him the first few times they met.  
He took a step closer, and she backed up, the doors slamming shut in his face.

The Wraith resorted to speaking through the door, knowing she was just on the other side. "All is fair in war. I had an advantage and yes, I used it. I did not know you, and you did not know me! Besides, your people killed many more Wraith that day!"  
The moment the words left his lips, he wanted to take them back, knowing that he had only inflamed her anger.  
"You attacked us! Not the other way around, and honestly I am more angry about how you didn't even have the decency to tell me this yourself...instead I have to hear it from someone else!"  
"The Lanteans woke us! We were enemies, besides, I did not want to burden you with that knowledge, now open the damn door!"  
"No!" there was a barley audible sigh, and he could barley hear the next words, "This was all a mistake."

Cavan turned on his heel and left.  
--

Adrienne didn't know he had left...she did not even know that he had heard her mutterings.  
"A big mistake...I shouldn't be angry."   
Unknowingly she mimicked the posture her mate had taken earlier, head against the door, "You are right...all is fair in war...and in truth...I don't hate you for what you did...I hate myself for letting it happen...I feel sick."

Her shoulders shook slightly, today was getting to hard to handle and she just wanted someone to hold on to.

The door opened, and when she was met with silence, she looked up into an empty hallway.

"Cavan?"

---  
A/N:   
YAY!!! Guess what happens next chapter? Go on! Guess!

Anyway! I have the first two chapters of Malka's story up, so go check it out, the Title is 'Requiem for a Dream' It's a more in depth look into Wraith society than this fic, and I hope you enjoy it!


	29. Sage Adivce

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek  
Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: Chapter 28, if you're here and don't know the story, go back to chapter one and start reading.

Disclaimer: Amie no own Stargate or Wraith, they own Amie. Aaralyn belongs to the wonderful SNBRADY, and is in the story 'The Unseen' (read it!)

A/N: R. R-E. R-E-V-I-E-W! Review! Yah! Whoo! (Aye, Amie was once a cheerleader, are ya scared yet?) So, review your little hearts out! Also, review 'Requiem for a Dream' (by moi) and 'The Unseen' (by SNBRADY)  
ONWARDS!

---

His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, head tilted to the sky as he exhaled, "Even if she thinks it to be a mistake...I never will." In the night she occupied his dreams, and in the days after they fought, her name would be on his lips as he lay in the grass, pleading with something to let it all be right.  
In the end, something answered his half-prayed and half-begged words with a reunion.  
This time, he was unsure if that something would answer.

--

As usual, he took his anger out on the surrounding vegetation with enough force to make a Lantean botanist faint.

This was due to the fact that he was unable to find a sparring partner and vent his frustration that way.  
Dalkar, his usual partner, was not currently on the Hive, instead staying on Atlantis.  
He did this to both spite his mother, and watch over Adrienne.

Had Cavan not suspected that Dalkar's affections were reserved for Doctor Catherine Savoie, he would be very jealous.

Also, none of the other males wanted to spar with him while he was in such a heightened state of aggression.

At the moment, he was hunting for a new place to think, or as Adrienne had once mockingly called it, his 'hidey-hole'.  
After making his way through the 'gate, he deemed that this planet was safe enough, unable to sense any Wraith close-by.

He could however, sense one, a male to be exact, but he was alone and far off at the moment.

Lost in thought, he did not hear the gentle rustle in the underbrush until he was close enough to see a human female walking nearby.  
Startled, he dropped into the bushes, knowing that it was pointless; although for some reason her pace seemed to slow, perhaps she had heard him.

What he smelled startled him even more, slight traces of a Wraith, as though one lived in the surrounding area.  
A slight frown came onto his face, and he sniffed again, eyes widening as another familiar smell reached his nose.  
Slowly his head turned, and he looked at a rather large bloom that quivered near his head.

It smelled almost exactly like the liquid the Lanteans used to wash their clothes.  
It always made him sneeze.  
And sneeze he did, so violently that he nearly fell over.  
The Wraith managed to keep his balance for a moment, before toppling to the dirt with a heavy thud.

He shot to his feet, thankful that none of his companions had been around to see that happen.  
Had they, they would have laughed themselves sick.

"Who's there?" a note of curiosity tinged the female's voice, startling Cavan.

He stood there for a moment, shocked by the fact that she was looking right at him, but did not seem to see him.

The female's head was turned at an odd angle as though she was listening intently and one of her hands was wrapped around a smooth pole.

Cavan had the suspicion that he would not want to get within range of it.

So he replied simply, "A traveler."

"Why do you travel here, so far from the village?" now there was definite note of suspicion in the female's tone, and it was quite clear to Cavan she had no intention of trusting him.

As she spoke and listened, her other hand had moved to grip the pole and Cavan had no doubt she wouldn't hesitate to hit him with it were he to try anything she deemed threatening.

Deciding to keep his distance for now, Cavan saw no point in lying to her, "I came out here to be alone", he deadpanned.

Surprisingly a slight smile came to the female's lips, "I guess that plan didn't succeed very well did it?"

Cavan let out an annoyed huff at the truth in the female's words, "No I suppose it didn't."

"So why did you have to come out here to be alone? Can't you do that at home?" The human's voice still had a slightly suspicious edge to it.

"No, I have been sent away" that was a lie and the other seemed to sense it, one of her eyebrows raising slightly.  
"Why?"

"Well I…," Cavan paused realizing that he was actually about to answer the odd sightless female. "I don't really think it's any of your business," he eventually said, irritated that the other would pry.

At least, that was what he told himself; honestly he wasn't sure if he was more annoyed by the questions, of by the fact that he felt almost compelled to answer them.

The human simply gave him a small smile, "Alright then, I'll just leave you to be _alone._" With that the female turned to walk in the direction she'd been heading earlier.

After a moment of hesitation, Cavan called out "Wait…," causing the female to pause in her steps and turn to face him, "Perhaps you could help me…" how he loathed asking for help in this matter, but this was a human female…and his mate was a human female…perhaps this one could offer some insight.

"I had a fight with my ma-wife" the Wraith barely caught himself in time, remembering that human males called their mates 'wives'.

He did not want to make the other suspicious of him.

At that, the human's lips turned up into a smirk as she asked, "So, what did you do?"

Her knowing tone made him snort sharply, annoyed, "Why do you assume that is was something I did?" he asked, sounding slightly defensive.

Despite this, her smirk was still in place and he eventually answered her, "I have no idea why she is angry…I returned to her and she was just…furious…yelling at me about something that happened so many…many months ago" here he paused, shoulders seeming to sink a fraction, "then she said it was a mistake for us to be together."

The Wraith sighed, and his shoulders sank even further, "And to make matters even more complicated, we are expecting the birth of our children soon."

To his surprise, the female started to laugh.

This, was not a funny thing in his eyes, so he growled rather angrily, asking; "What about this do you find so amusing?"

Finally her laughter died, but the smile that had crept onto her face remained, "Your wife is pregnant, and well…that explains a lot…didn't you know that pregnant women can often get angry for no reason at all?"

Actually, he hadn't known that, having never been around a pregnant female of any sort before, so he kept silent and let her continue.

"However, you running off to mope like this will give her something to be really angry about."

For a moment he glared at her, and then replied "I do not mope," he spat the last word out with disdain, arms crossing over his chest.

The smirk returned, "Oh, I'm sorry…I meant sulk, you ran off to sulk."

His eyes narrowed even more, "Nor do I sulk."

"Call it whatever you'd like to, but the point I'm trying to make is that you should go home" these words were more gentle than the previous ones, "You said for yourself that your children would be coming soon, and if you're not there for their birth…you'll regret it, and well…that she may not forgive you for."

Cavan pulled an irritated expression, but he couldn't really argue witht he female's wise words, and it struk him that everything she had said, reminded him of things that Adrienne would say if the situations were reversed.

"I suppose you are right" he said softly, looking away for a moment.

He then remembered that it was a polite thing among humans to exchange names, and for a moment he debated asking, "May I ask your name?"

To his relief, she answered with a smile "My name is Aaralyn."

Though Cavan knew he would not give her his true name he would gladly give her the one the Lanteans called him by, "And I am named…thank you Aaralyn, for everything."

"You're quite welcome David, now go home,"

Cavan couldn't help but smile as the woman once again began to walk away from him. He waited until she was out of sight and then began to make his way back towards the stargate.

---

Once at the 'gate, he would take himself to the world where he had left his Dart, upon which his Hive had landed, although so great distance away.

When he did reach the Hive, the first thing he did was seek out his brother, and instinctive reaction to all of the stress he was feeling at the moment.

It had taken some prodding on the part of Aziza, who would not see the two fighting, but finally Cavan and his brother were on speaking terms again.

Thus the pair were seated in one of the game rooms, mutely studying the board sunken into the table.  
The game was called many things, and was similar to the game chess, the objective was to collect as many of the opponent's pieces; miniature replicas of various things such as a drone's mask, Darts, Cruisers, and a small Hive, as possible, and in the end capture the enemy 'Hive'.

The brothers were evenly matched, and both were contemplating their next moves when one of the few females in the room strode over to their table.

Cavan stared up at the female, expression completely blank as he waited for her to speak.  
Her head was tilted to one side with her chin slightly raised, adopting a rather seductive stance, gracing him with a smile, "Commander."  
It was all he could do to keep his face blank, a quick glance at his brother showed that not even the usually unflappable male could keep his mask up.  
Malchus' lips were slightly parted, and one brow was arched.

Cavan politely dipped his head, "May I be of service somehow?"  
Judging by her dress, she was a Keeper, one of the Queen's handmaidens and a protector of the Hive during their hibernation.

There was a slight pause on the female's part, as though she had expected to be rebuffed by the two males.  
But after that pause, her smile widened, and she leaned against the table at which they were seated, speaking smoothly "I was actually wondering if there was something I could do for you."

The brothers shot each other mirror expressions.

"We thank you for the offer, Keeper, but we are fine" Cavan replied, tone equally smooth.  
Here she slipped up, "I would be most pleased if you were to call me by my name, I am Lendra."  
And here was where the two males froze, the expressionless masks vanishing as both jaws dropped.

Among the Wraith, the name was a sacred thing.

Treasured, it was a gift from parent to child, to the Wraith; the name was the very essence of being.  
To give it away with such disregard was not only shocking, it was quite disturbing.  
Especially to Cavan and Malchus.

This was because names were often given to the closest of companions, or to a potential mate.  
In giving Cavan her name, Lendra indicated that she was interested in him as a mate.

However it was now a known fact that he was mated.  
And many understood that his mate was one of the Lanteans.

Malchus was the first to react, his head cocking to one side as he very slowly spoke, "In giving my brother your name you act as though you wish to become his mate."  
"Indeed" the female looked over at Cavan as she spoke.  
By Wraith standards she was beautiful, yet she sparked no feelings within his chest.

"However you must understand that my brother already has a mate."

Lendra inclined her head in a nod, "I have heard that he bred with some human...but since he is here I assumed that he has come to his senses and left the pitiful creature."

Malchus shot to his feet and Cavan; too stunned by the way the female spoke of his mate to react for a second and even more stunned by how his brother leapt to her defense, remained seated, gaping at the two.

"That human is my brother's mate and the mother of his children," the older male advanced slowly, causing the female to back away, looking startled. Whatever she had expected to happen after her offer, it was not this.

"And while I do not approve of their union in the slightest, I would rather see him with her than with a harlot that has no sense of self."

Lendra blinked and whirled around, looking both furious and slightly afraid as she beat a hasty retreat.  
Apparently she had never anticipated that reaction.

Once she was gone, Cavan stared at Malchus, who was once again seated, studying their game intently.  
"Why did you do that for her?" he eventually asked, "I would expect you to despise my mate."  
Malchus just glanced up at him, "If she tamed you, she must be worth something...and that something is worth than a great deal more than a female who treats all the world as a courtship."

Absently he moved his piece, "Your move."

Cavan stared at the board for a long time.

As he reached to toy with one of the pieces, Malchus continued to speak "You ought to go back to her..."  
The younger Wraith inclined his head and stood, about to head for the door when his brother added, "Do not think I approve of your union."

Cavan simply snorted and made his exit.

--

He encountered little resistance as he made his way back through the gate, and although a number of the Lanteans regarded him with more suspicion than they usually did, they did nothing to hinder his progress through the city.

The first stop was the infirmary, where he wandered about for a bit, submitting to a few tests before edging away.  
He had learned, rather painfully, not to anger the medical staff, and a few of them were shooting him rather cold looks.

However quickly located Doctor Beckett at his desk, napping.  
For a moment he wondered if he should wake the man, however he quickly decided that if he was really that tired, he could just go back to sleep afterwards.  
So Cavan lightly nudged the human, who to his irritation, stayed asleep.  
Cavan glowered at the slumbering doctor, and then proceeded to lean over and growl, rather loudly, in his ear.  
It worked.  
Carson very nearly tumbled out of his chair, startled, and not to mention a bit frightened.  
Once the man regained his wits, he looked at the Wraith, "How many times have I asked ye not to sneak up on me?"  
Cavan knew it was a rhetorical question, but chose to answer anyway, "This would be the thirteenth time."  
The other just stared at him rather flatly, and responded to the question that Cavan hadn't even asked, "She wasn't feeling well...I sent her back to her rooms."

As usual, he said nothing, simply nodding before departing and allowing Carson to sink back into his chair and get to work.

--

This time the doors opened for him with a soft whoosh.  
The first room was completely dark, like the rest of their quarters appeared to be. In silence he glanced about, and noted that the door to the bedroom was partially open, blocked by what appeared to be one of Adrienne's shirts.

Cavan crossed the room and removed the offending shirt from the door's path, causing it to slide open and let him in.  
Adrienne was curled up on the side of the bed that Cavan usually slept on, am flung over one of the pillows.  
That sight caused a small smirk to curve his lips as he slunk over to the bed and carefully climbed in, wrapping himself protectively around the sleeping woman.

He had barely closed his eyes when he felt Adrienne shift in his arms.  
Cavan winced slightly, and waited for the inevitable tirade.

It came a few moments later as she blinked sleepily at him, and thumped him on the shoulder, hard enough to cause him to make a slight face.  
His shoulder still ached.  
"You left me! You bastard" there was anger in her voice, but she sounded more weary than upset, and that made him sit up.

"I see you for what...a week, maybe two at a time...then you run off to do only God knows what!" Adrienne slid from his grasp, resting her head on her arms, studying the sheets as she spoke in a rather frightening deadpan, "I miss you...and I understand that you have duties, and I don't mind when you leave for that, even if it does make me worry myself sick...but every time we fight you go...mope somewhere...you keep leaving and you have no idea how fucking scary that can be."

Finally she looked up, eyes wet with what looked suspiciously like unshed tears, and managed to glare at him for a moment.

In silence Cavan studied his mate, unsure of what to say or do.  
So he settled for wrapping his arms around her, not saying a word as she pressed her head to his chest and listened to his heartbeat.  
"I'm sorry" he finally offered, wincing at how the words fell flat, however she shook her head, "Just promise you won't do something like that again...please?"

That, he could do.

-TBC-

---

A/N: Go read Requiem for a Dream (by me) and The Unseen (by SNBRADY)  
Also, have a new fic coming out soon! Not sure if I'm gonna make it multi-chapter or a one shot thing...-ponders-  
REVIEW.


	30. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Uh...wow.

A whole year.

A whole. Freaking. Year.

I honestly can't believe that it's been this long...but I look up and see that the first chapter of Show No Fear was published on 04.04.06...and I'm blow away.

I really hope that you haven't skipped this author's note...because I just wanted to thank all of you for reading this story.

This story has been just...one of my longest projects...and I love it, and I love the characters.

I thought I'd say a little something...XD

Did you know, this is not how I planned to have the story go?

I was never meant to be this long...and it wasn't supposed to be this...happy.

But the fic just sort of...took on a life of its own...and I will be sad to see it when it finishes...which won't be for a while XD

Thank you all...for bearing with me in this odd story, thank you for reviewing and adding this as a favorite.

I'm really proud.

Now...a bit of shameless advertizing (oh come on, you should have expected this from me!)

I want you all to read: (by others)

- 'The Unseen' by SNBRADY (remember Aaralyn? She comes from this story!)

Anything at all by Queen of the Red Skittle...I love her work, and she is one of my favourite authors!

Stuff by Me:

-'Requiem for a Dream' it's about Malka...and the first few chapters suck, I KNOW, I KNOW...but thats how Show no Fear was...and it got better...so take a peek.

-'Mating Rituals' it's comming soon...a comedic peice about Dalkar and Doctor Savoie XD You'll like it, trust me.

Of crying out loud...just go read my damn wraith fics XD

I love you all

-Amie, aka Feral Geek

p.s: if you're on Gaia online...add me...I'm feral geek there too!


	31. Oh Dear God

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek

Rating: pg-13 to R

Summary:…If you don't know by now, go back to the beginning and start reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, or the Wraith, they own me. However if you see it and are 'wtf is that? Oo' its probably mine (unless otherwise stated)

A/N: So…wow…big gap in the updating…sorry everyone! (Been sick . , couldn't stay coherent long enough -I get weird when I'm sick-… . )  
SO! VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
The wonderful miso-no-tsuki on deviant art was kind enough to do an art trade with me (her drawings are just incredible!), I finally managed to finish her Rodney Plushie, but because I (in my infinite grace) managed to tear a ligament in my knee, (take pity on me and review, so I have something to think about in my bed ridden state) I can't haul my bum down the big-honking hill and mail it ( . ;).

So, go leave her shiny reviews and much love, and look upon the Wraithy glory that is Cavan here:http// www. /47031814/?qo 1&qWraith+Cavan&qh boost3Apopular+age sigma3A24h+agesca le3A5 (XD just remove the spaces)

And leave me reviews to cheer me up

ONWARDS!!

---

It was sheer luck that had Adrienne in the infirmary when it happened, just as she finished clearing her own team for off-world duty.  
They were going to bring medical supplies to Laren in return for a type of cloth the Athosians could use, as well as a root they grew which, once boiled, produced a drink similar to coffee, only more potent.

In fact, Adrienne had been enviously eyeing a cup of the substance that her, hopefully temporary, replacement had been sipping.  
A while ago she had discovered that as her pregnancy progressed, even a little taste of the bitter substance could make her ill.  
She went through the checkup rather mechanically, making notations, and was about to clear the last team member, when her day suddenly got a whole lot more interesting.

Apparently something of her surprise showed on her face, because the scientist she was looking over eyed her nervously, not used to seeing the seemingly unshakable doctor quite so pale, or feel her hands quiver.  
However the blue-shirt said nothing, interrupted when their team leader asked, "You okay, Doc?"  
At first she barley managed a faint squeak, then shook her head furiously, and the man replied very carefully, "Are you going to need Doctor Beckett?"  
She nodded, and stepped away from the cot that the scientist was sitting on, breathing deeply and quite clearly trying to keep from panicking.

"Maybe you should call him?" the scientist offered helpfully, removing the comm. link from his ear and passing it over.

Her own link had malfunctioned a little while ago, and she hadn't gotten around to finding a replacement.  
Once the link was in place, she activated it, speaking in a careful deadpan, "Will Doctor Beckett please come to the infirmary, immediately?"

She then clicked off and looked back at the blue-shirt, "I'm keeping this for a while…," before carefully seating herself on the bed opposite the team, and adding, "You're all clear for your mission, by the way."  
Sergeant Dubois looked at her, "What's the matter?" he asked after a moment, looking concerned for his friend.

Adrienne looked like she was about to panic again, still trying to keep her voice in check as she replied, "I'm having twins…".  
The Marine blinked, looking slightly taken aback…well, it was going to happen eventually…those two couldn't stay in there forever.

Despite most of them getting it immediately, one of the other team members prompted, "…And?"  
The surgeon's jaw dropped slightly, and after a long pause in which a few of the others began to edge away, she screeched, "Right now! I'm having twins…right now you IDIOT!"

Carson rushed in as the word 'idiot' left the woman's lips, and sighed slightly, she had been getting more and more tetchy as of late.  
"What's wrong, lass?", he asked as he walked over to the bed, looking worried.  
Carson asked this, because despite the fact that he already knew exactly what was 'wrong', he simply needed to hear it out loud.  
And he did, because after a moment Adrienne replied, "My water broke…"  
she paused slightly, drawing in a shaky breath, "Oh God…I'm having babies…right now…"

--

Suddenly a wash of panic flooded Cavan, causing his eyes to flare open and stare at the ceiling, suddenly stiff.  
However the feeling soon faded, and he was left wondering if it had ever really happened.

The Wraith quickly dismissed it from his mind as he rose from his bed, dressing quickly in a spare uniform, not bothering to check his appearance as he made his exit, searching for someone.

--

The moment they stepped through the gate, the team was greeted by an unsmiling old woman, who studied the team, a slight frown playing across her lips.  
It was the old healer that Doctor Peterson would work with whenever they came to this planet.  
Sergeant Dubois blinked at her, but was very polite as she began to question him on the location of the Doctor.

He replied patiently each time, until she demanded to be taken back to Atlantis to see the surgeon because 'those 'doctors' of yours don't know anything'.  
That made his eyebrows rise slightly, but he said nothing, dialing back and asking permission to escort her back to Atlantis.

Permission was granted, and the old woman didn't even wait for them to go first, stepping right through and into the brightly lit gateroom and demanding to be brought to the infirmary.

--

Adrienne allowed herself a moment while the infirmary burst into rather frenzied activity, playing with the comm. link before activating it and calling Catherine, doubtless the geologist would know where Dalkar was, and she could send the Wraith off to find Cavan.

If he didn't find Cavan, she would probably disembowel him.

--

A slight shift, and his eyes flared open.

Dalkar had always been a rather light sleeper.

And he was usually a bit groggy after awaking…which probably explained why it took his so long to locate the source of the very irritating buzz that woke him from a rather pleasant dream.

He had managed to locate the comm. link, and was fiddling with the annoying scrap of technology, when he noticed that someone was using him as a pillow.  
Finally he managed to activate it, hooking it into his ear and only half listening to the sharp voice on the other end as he silently studied the top of the person's head.  
However Dalkar did pick up a few key words, such as; "Birth", "Cavan", and "Now."  
He even thought he heard the word "Eviscerate" somewhere in there.

Therefore, he carefully climbed out of the bed, trying not the wake the sleeper, who happily curled up in the warm spot he left behind.  
Quickly, the Wraith picked his way through the rather disorganized living space, shutting the laptop that still played the movie they had fallen asleep watching, and, after a few moments of hunting, locating his belt and stunner.

He could come back for the jacket later.

The door slid open, and he darted off, nearly slamming into a group of marines on patrol, the soldiers automatically aiming their weapons at him.

Some things just couldn't be unlearned.

---

A few minutes after Dalkar had dialed out and began to try and contact Cavan through the mental network, the 'gate dialed again and Team 12 stepped though with a new visitor.

This wasn't the best time or situation, but the old woman could have upturned their agreements if they refused.

A damned if you do, and damned if you don't situation.

Once there, the old woman demanded to be taken to the infirmary, and not many people wanted to get in the way of the heavy, knotted walking staff the woman carried.

If the people of the Atlantis Expedition had learned but one thing, it was that looks can be deceiving.

--

Cavan growled softly, eliciting a quirked brow from his father that went unnoticed as he once again severed the mental connect that Dalkar kept trying to create.

Feeling his friend begin to redouble his efforts, Cavan slammed up the mental shields that every Wraith learned as a child.

Despite this, he still felt Dalkar's annoyance as acutely as though they were standing side-by-side.

He continued to ignore the annoyance as it grew, trying to figure out exactly how to ask for his father's advice.

For a moment he thought he finally had the proper phrasing, but the words vanished from his mind as something grabbed him by the hair and bent him over almost double.

Cavan tried to break the grip on his hair, but found it rather hard to lash out properly while in that position, and dimly heard Dalkar speak.  
"My sincerest apologies," the younger Wraith said in a respectful voice, "But your son's mate requests his presence immediately…and as I was unable to convince him to come, I was forced to resort to a more…physical method of procuring his attention."

Cavan could almost hear his father's other brow rise to join its match, "May I ask the reason for this haste?"  
Dalkar bowed slightly to the Elder, "She is about to give birth."  
Cavan's eyes widened, and he wrenched free of Dalkar, sketching a slight bow to his father and snarling at Dalkar, "Why didn't you say anything?" before practically flying from the room.

---

There was about a two minute warning for Adrienne, Carson lightly touching the comm. link attached to his ear and looking over at Adrienne, then at the elderly medicine woman, who, up until that point, had been criticizing the understandably flustered nurses.

You would be flustered too if a trade agreement might come crashing down on your watch.

The woman had been just about to start criticizing the fact that the father of the soon to arrive children wasn't there, when Adrienne cut her off, "He's here…and you may never forgive me for this, but I am not sorry for what I did."

The medicine woman looked baffled for a moment, and followed Adrienne's expectant gaze towards the doors of the infirmary.  
A few seconds later, and Cavan skidded into the infirmary, looking so fearsome that even Adrienne was startled.

She pitied the doctor that got in his way, the poor man nearly turning to jelly as the Wraith focused on him.

As for the old woman, she had sank into one of the infirmary chairs, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.  
Her expression was one of mingled shock, horror, and revulsion.

It made Adrienne cringe.

However that feeling swiftly dissipated once her mate's head snapped around, the frightening expression seeming to melt, replaced by the rare look of worry as he padded over to the bedside, casting a questioning glance over at the elderly woman, before settling in beside Adrienne.

The woman stole another glance at her mate, before looking at the doctor that moved steadily around her bed, inspecting the children within her with the sonogram machine.

As usual, Cavan frowned at it a few times, but for the most part kept his eyes on Adrienne.

Until the doctor spoke, that is.

The actual words didn't register with her for a moment, but when she finally did, she understood that one of the children was essentially…backwards.

For a moment, what little blood was left in her face by this time drained away, and she stared at the doctor.

Cavan could sense her rising unease, and looked at the other doctor "What does that mean?"

"That the safest way to remove the children is though a cesarean section…" the doctor paused, noting the flicker of confusion that managed to sneak onto Cavan's face for a moment, and clarified; "We'll have to cut the children out."

The pandemonium that ensued had many of the other occupants of the room covering their ears as both the healer and Cavan managed to agree on something.

The Lanteans were mad.

--

For a moment, a tiny smile quirked her lips as she watched her mate figuratively rip the poor doctor a new one.  
And the old healer wasn't helping any…if anything, she was egging the Wraith on.  
However her smile vanished when a spasm shuddered through her abdomen.  
Now was not the time for Cavan to play the over protective mate, now was the time for him to sit down and let the doctor do his job.  
"David," she called out, eyes fixed on his back.  
Cavan was oblivious to her calls, even as they grew more irritated, "Daaaavid…David!" Adrienne sighed, eyes narrowing slightly before she finally gave up and nearly screamed his real name, "Cavan!"

Startled, the male turned around, looking slightly taken aback.  
So did most of the doctors…none of them had ever heard a Wraith's name, accustomed to simply calling the pair that now frequented Atlantis 'David' and 'Harry'.

Adrienne ignored his expression and held out one of her hands, forcing her usual neutral expression onto her face, "Relax," she said slowly, "He knows what he's doing…I'll be fine…we'll be fine…so please, sit down and stop scaring him."  
The doctor shot her a rather grateful look as Cavan slowly backed down, still glaring at the poor human as he retreated to the chair beside the bed, mutely taking Adrienne's hand as he did so.

"You are sure?" he asked, voice somewhat flat as he looked down at the woman, who nodded in response, "I'm sure…"

With a rather resigned expression, Cavan looked back at the doctor, who had already prepared the necessary equipment.  
Despite his innate worry for the health of his mate and children, the Wraith leaned forward, watching curiously as the anesthetic was administered and the area of the incision was cleaned.

For a moment, Cavan looked back at Adrienne, surprised that she wasn't as curious about what was going on as he was.  
When he voiced this, she removed her eyes from the ceiling and focused on him, the familiar smirk curving her lips, "I'm a surgeon, dear…I do this for a living…" she paused slightly, her smirk hitching slightly, "and it's rather hard to detach and watch when I'm the one being cut open."

After that, she lapsed into silence, lightly taking Cavan's hand and lacing her fingers with him, smiling faintly as she used him as a distraction, studying his face, and ignoring the voices of the doctors as they worked over her.

That only worked for so long, because, much to her amusement, Cavan was soon peeking over the edge of the cloths that had been set up around her abdomen.  
She nearly laughed when he jerked back, eyes rather wide and a look of shock and disgust warred over his face.  
Finally he composed himself and looked at his mate with incredulity, "You do that…willingly…for a living?" he finally asked.  
Needless to say, he had a new respect for the woman.  
She just rolled her eyes and looked away for a moment, before looking back, grinning as she nodded at him.  
Cavan simply knit his brows together and took another look, as though expecting everything to look different.

He was disappointed, and he looked back at her and said, "You are insane."

Adrienne's grin widened impossibly as she replied, "I'd have to be to love you."  
Cavan stared at her balefully, and she just grinned back at him, their eyes locked as one of the doctors pronounced, "It's a girl."  
Both of their heads snapped around, but the girl was already hidden from view, being cleaned and checked over as the second child was removed, "A boy."

Again the child seemed to vanish for a moment, but the pair swiftly made themselves heard.

The doctors waited until Adrienne was sewn back up before presenting them with the twins, quietly passing the little girl to Cavan, and the little boy to Adrienne.

The pair stared down at the little children in wonder, and Cavan finally broke the silence, whispering to the child, "Hello, Deva."  
Adrienne looked over at the pair for a moment, then down at the little boy, hugging him close as she murmured his name, "Michael."

There was a bit of careful maneuvering, and they traded the twins.

The process of greeting them was repeated, before Cavan reluctantly handed his son over, scooting his chair closer to the bed and watched his family quietly.

---

A/N: Hey! If your on gaia-online, add me! I am: feral geek  
(duh XD), or send me a PM!


	32. Memories

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek

Rating: pg-13 to R

Summary:…If you don't know by now, go back to the beginning and start reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, or the Wraith, they own me. However if you see it and are 'wtf is that? Oo' its probably mine (unless otherwise stated)

A/N: Whooo! Double Post! (awesome, yeah?)

Annnnnyway! Hope you took a peek at Cavan's drawing (its it great?! I squeed with fan girlish joy when I saw it ) Also, I want you to go look at 'The Unseen' By SNBRADY, 'kay?

Uh…read and review!

---

It was late in the night and Carson had decided to check up on the new parents.  
Adrienne hadn't had the easiest time of it, and the doctors had wanted to keep the children under observation for a few days.

As far as they knew, nothing like this had happened before, at least, no one that had done this was still living.

And they wanted to be sure that there would be no complications, and that the twins would be fine.

This was the fifth night they had spent in the Infirmary, and so far nothing had gone wrong.

Still, it couldn't hurt to check.

By now, he was used to the sleeping patterns of his new wards, and Carson expected Adrienne and the children to be fast asleep, and Cavan to be perched in silence on the edge of his chair, watching over them in silence.

Carson was, of course, correct.

For a moment he stared at the Wraith, who seemed to be completely oblivious to the doctor's presence.

For a moment, Carson wondered what caused the Wraith to keep the silent vigil as his family slept, before professional concern took over and he asked, "When was the last time you slept, lad?"

Cavan didn't even turn to look at the doctor, one shoulder lifting in an indifferent shrug.

He had been picking up a few of the human expressions, and shrugging was one of them.

Then again, this sharing of habits had gone both ways, in turn a few of the regular infirmary staff had picked up some more Wraithlike facial expressions and gestures.

To be honest, all of them had grown skilled at reading the alien faces that had once seemed to blank.  
In truth, they were simply more…subtle in their actions than humans were.

"Well?" the doctor continued to persist, and he might had asked 'when did you last eat', out of sheer habit before remembering exactly what it was that Cavan ate.

Finally, the Wraith relented and replied, "Five days…"  
Carson frowned slightly, that would mean that the other had not slept the entire time that his mate and children had been in the infirmary.

"I cannot…"

Cavan had cut Carson's rather indignant question off, turning slightly in the chair to look at him, eyes glowing a predatory blue in the gloom of the darkened infirmary.

"I have been…dreaming…my mind will not allow me rest."

Carson frowned at this, "Do you need a sedative?"  
Many of the inhabitants of Atlantis suffered nightmares, and a number of them were almost dependent on sleeping pills to get them the amount of sleep they needed to function.

Although he couldn't blame them…he too suffered from nightmares.

"No…" Cavan replied, shifting in his chair to look at Carson, falling silent once again, before looking back at Adrienne, "My dreams are not bad…they are simply…memories."

The Wraith actually seemed hesitant, as though unused to talking.

Which, to be truthful, he was.

The silent mental communication of the Wraith left many of them with difficulties expressing themselves verbally.

However this was not the reason why he seemed so hesitant, it was as though he wanted someone to speak with, but was…afraid.

A disturbing thought.

However Carson quietly waited for the other to go on, and eventually he did, "I dream of one of the first times I can across her…" he said faintly, looking away as he began to tell Carson what had happened.

---

The wraith padded through the forest in near silence, the only sounds he made was the occasional crunch of dead leaves or twigs beneath heavy boots.

Cavan was filled with pride this night, having been given another important task.  
Finally, the young soldier was moving up in the ranks of the Hive.  
Again it was a scouting mission, his task to examine a world under the control of a rival Hive.  
To see if it was fit for them to cull.

And it was.

Such a mission was vital, and, though it told him he was expendable, if he completed it in a satisfactory way…one could say he would not be quite as expendable as he was before.

He must not fail.

To fail would mean death.

For himself, and the Hive.

The population was thriving here…allowed to grow unchecked as the Wraith slumbered.  
A world ripe for the picking.

They would feast.

The undergrowth here was disturbed, leaves trodden into the dirt, and small fibers of cloth had snagged on the branches.

As he walked, he began to pick up faint traces of the human scent.

A small, wicked smile tugged at his mouth as he turned, followed the scent trail.

Perhaps he himself would feast tonight.

Soon, the scent trail grew stronger, and some of the tracks seemed to overlap on themselves, as though a group had been entering and exiting this area a few times.

His assumptions were correct, and he noted that usually only one or two sets of the footprints would lead away, while all of them eventually led back.

Cavan snorted derisively at this, the humans had grown so soft between the cullings, that they didn't even bother to cover their tracks.  
That would prove to be a deadly mistake; on this night, and many other nights.

The Wraith's pace slowed as he neared the encampment, hunger beginning to fray his nerves, urging him to slake his craving on one of the slumbering humans.  
For a moment, Cavan had to pause and re-gain control, lest he give himself away and rouse some alarm.  
But nothing seemed to have taken not of his presence, and he resumed his stealthy creep towards the dun colored tents that were pitched among the trees.

Cautiously he surveyed the tents, and was disappointed to find that most of them were sealed tightly.  
To open one would likely alert its resident, who, in alarm, might cry out and rouse its companions.

One, however, was open, its flap unpinned to allow the tent's occupant fresh air.

It was perfect.

With the easy grace of a predator, Cavan descended on the tent, listening carefully for the long, easy breaths that indicated that whatever was inside was sleeping.

They were there, but punctuated by small sounds, as though the sleeper were in the grips of some horrible night vision.

He would have to move fast, lest the human wake.

A light, smooth motion slid the tent's flap open, and he entered, ducking slightly to keep from disturbing the cloth too much.

Success.

Cavan stared down at the human female that slept so fitfully, turning within the confines of the brightly colored dwelling.  
For a moment he cursed the twist of fate that would have him kill her in this state.  
There was no defiance in her manner now, only a slight unease as she dreamt.  
But the hunger gnawed at him as he watched her, and he extended one of his hands, ready to take her life away when she shifted again, curling up and using one of her arms as a pillow.

Cavan snorted softly, amused by her actions when his eyes lit upon the arm with which she pillowed her cheek.  
Encased with a heavy, durable brown leather, the twin of the one he wore on his right forearm.  
He had not yet bothered to acquire a new guard for his left.

She had the nerve to wear his so openly.

The frown still furrowed his brow as he stared at the arm guard, his brain telling him to be offended at her theft and brazen display of her…trophy.  
But he ignored it, confused by the weak beast that was tugging fitfully at his chest, overwhelming the instinct to feed, if only for a moment.

In the still darkness, he contemplated this revelation, snapping to his senses only when a pair of twin slits of light opened slightly, gleaming brightly in the heat detailed world.

For a moment, he and the human locked eyes, his filled with shock, and hers more than a little bleary.  
Then, much to his surprise, they slid closed again and she continued to slumber.

A small smirk curved his lips, and the Wraith unconsciously brushed a strand of the human's blonde hair out of her face before standing, and padding out of the encampment.

She would be his.

If not this night, then another.

And he would savor the taste of her defiance.

---

"I cannot loose her," he murmured vehemently, "So many times she has tempted fate…so many times she could have died…and many of those times by my own hand."

For a moment, Cavan looked up at Carson, and the doctor was taken aback by the sudden despair that seemed to flash through the alien eyes, "She is my mate," the eyes closed, and the Wraith looked away before opening them again, "I would die without her, before me I see all the things I have fought for…I love her more than anything, need her more than anything."  
One of his hands clenched spasmodically, the male's exhaustion suddenly evident as his breathing grew labored, "The need to protect her, to protect my offspring…overshadows everything else, the need to rest…to feed, my duties to my Queen."

He would die for them.

Carson could see this, just watching the Wraith, his love seemed to border on obsession at the moment, made all the more fierce from his lack of sleep.  
Cavan wasn't in his right mind.

Carson walked around to the other side of the bed, looking down at the seated Wraith.  
The shadows around his eyes were massive, and he seemed a bit shaky.

Without rest, his body was using the energy he took in feedings much faster.

If he didn't rest, or, and Carson shuddered at the thought, feed, he would run himself to death.

"Lad, you need to rest," Carson finally said, realizing that he wouldn't get anywhere if he simply tried to explain heath reasons.  
"If not for your sake, then for the sake of Adrienne and the wee ones…if you don't rest, you're going to die, your body is using far to much energy to stay like this."

For a moment the Wraith looked baffled, trying to wrap his racing mind around the doctor's words.

So Carson tried to simplify it more, "You need sleep, you need to clear your head, or you'll die…and then your mate and your children will have no one to protect them."

That, got through to him, but Cavan shook his head, "I cannot sleep, my mind will not allow me peace."

"I can give you a mild sedative to help you sleep," was the response, Carson already moving to the cabinet where the medicines often used on Atlantis; sedatives, stimulants, and pain medication, among many of them, were kept.

After a long moment, the Wraith nodded, "Yes," he said, voice low as he watched the doctor, already offering an arm for the injection.

The good doctor moved swiftly, leery of Cavan while he was like this.

The medicine easily overpowered him in his weakened state, and the Wraith's eyelids began to droop as he rested his head on his arms.

Before he finally passed out, Carson could have sworn he heard him say, "Thank you."

But Carson told himself that he must have heard incorrectly.

Wraith don't say thank you…that implied that there was a debt owed.  
And they would never tolerate something like that.  
---

The next morning, Cavan was gone, a note resting on his chair, addressed to Adrienne.

When Carson gave her a questioning look, she simply smiled at him and said, "He'll be back in a few days."

That made Carson smile in return.

Hopefully, the Wraith would return with a clear mind.  
---

-tbc-


	33. Exile

Title: Show No Fear

Author: Feral Geek

Rating: pg-13 to R

Summary:…If you don't know by now, go back to the beginning and start reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, or the Wraith, they own me. However if you see it and are 'wtf is that? Oo' its probably mine (unless otherwise stated)

A/N: Just a little interlude concerning Dalkar.

---

In his frantic rush from the room, Cavan never noticed that he sent Dalkar flying nearly to the other side of the room, or that his companion never joined him in the Dart bay.

Such things were trivial matters compared to what had currently caught his attention, and Dalkar understood that…however he was a bit insulted that the other had not paused to acknowledge his words or presence as anything other than an irritation.  
In the sudden, and somewhat awkward silence that now filled the room, Dalkar picked himself up off the floor and attempted to smooth down his hair and somewhat ruffled nerves, careful to keep the embarrassment he felt at having shown weakness in front of one of the Elders to himself.

He must have failed in some small way, as the older wraith looked down at Dalkar with some trace of amusement, which pricked his pride considerably until he noted the words that accompanied it; "Do not be so hasty in your judgment of my son…you too will one day feel the way he did just then."

Though Dalkar severely doubted this, he bowed slightly to the Elder and replied calmly, "Perhaps you are correct in that I feel unjustly agitated…it is clear that your son was not in his right mind when he took his leave."  
That said, the younger wraith moved for the door, meaning to follow his companion back to the Ancient city, however, it was clear that this was not meant to be, for while he escaped the room unheeded, he had barley walked the entirety of the corridor before he found the passage blocked by a small group. Silently Dalkar sized up his opponents, one high ranking soldier leading a group of well equipped drones.  
He outranked each and every one of them.  
Thus the commander drew his shoulders back and fixed them with a scalding glare, every inch of him screaming of royal blood and high military rank, and yet…they didn't back down, instead the other soldier just looked at him with something close to amusement, "Our orders come from someone higher than you," he said, a derisive smile curving his lips, "You're to be escorted to your room and placed under full guard…no one gets in…and no one gets out, without express permission from the Queen."  
If it was possible, some of the color drained from Dalkar's already pale skin, and for a moment his emotions were betrayed when his lips pulled away from his teeth in a snarl.  
However he swiftly fought down his emotions and folded his arms behind his back, seething on the inside…but he could not show a weakness now.  
He would go with them.  
And in his solitude, he would plot his escape.  
Nothing would keep him from returning to the Lanteans…  
Not even Malka could keep him away.

---

A/N: So hey…really short, I know…but it's a double post at least…and I'm going to have a number of these tiny little interludes, I hope you like them. :3


	34. Author's Note of Noteyness

Authors Note:

Hello everyone! As you may know it's been a really, really long time since I last updated. However I have actually been working on the story in my spare time (which there hasn't been much of, my life pretty much went downhill, which is why I stopped posting. It's still a little hazardous right now, lost my job, heh, but things will get better eventually!) but I have a little more time to write, and I always did love this fic.

Do you guys want me to update? Do you want me to finish this? It got a little out of hand, I never meant for it to be this long…it just kind of took on a life of it's own! Would any of you want to read an actual book written by me? Please comment or send me an email! I want to know what you guys think, since I am kinda writing for you! 3 You can email me at

Much love,

Feral Geek


End file.
